


The Marvelous Misadventures of Hijack

by TheCraftyCarver



Series: The Misadventures [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Hijack, Humor, M/M, Romange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyCarver/pseuds/TheCraftyCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup likes to take a vacation now and again. Normally, nothing exciting ever happens. But the one time he decides to pick up a hitch hiker in a snow storm, things only get better from there. Rated M for future events. Hijack, because it's beautiful. Read and enjoy and maybe review? For the Genres, I was torn between romance and humor... :O</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hitch Hiker

**Author's Note:**

> This was on the account that I was sharing with my friend, but now that I have my own account, I will post my own work that I didn't do with her on this one.

Once in a while Hiccup just wanted to escape. So he loaded up his car with the things he would need for a four day long drie to somewhere and another four day long drive back home once every three months.

And every three months, for eight straight days, nothing ever happened. Until he picked up the hitch hiker.  
___  
It started late at night, around 10:00, as he was driving only a little over the speed limit down the long and winding highway. It was late in December, so no doubt that it had been snowing. And at the glimpse of something out of the front window, he slowed and squinted to see if he could see what it was. Getting a bit closer, it was clear to the brunette that it wasn't just a something, it was a person. 

A very cold person judging by the looks of him, with nothing but a blue hoodie and brown pants that cut off just below his knees. He wasn't even wearing shoes for Thor's sake! Just as he was going to pass him, an arm shot out and the boy shot up his thumb.

And Hiccup didn't have the heart to ignore someone who was obviously in need. He stopped the car on the side of the road, a little ahead of the stranger, and unlocked the door.

The blue clad stranger power walked to the car and opened the door. Getting in the passenger seat, he shook thesnow out of his white hair and shut the door, turning towards Hiccup with a smile. "Hey, thanks for picking me up..." He started, putting his seatbelt on, just in case. "You have no idea how long how long I had been out there." He llaughed, holding his hand out to Hiccup. "My name is Jack, Jack Frost."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hiccup replied, taking Jack's freezing hand in his own.

"Horrendous?" Jack asked, sounding more than a little amazed and confused as to why anyone wuold name their child something like that.

"It's a Norwegian thing..."

Jack let out a silent 'ah', nodding, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up. "So, where are you headed to?" Hiccup asked, reaching out to turn the heater a little higher for his new aquaintance.

The white haired male opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again when he found nothing. So instead, he said "nowhere really; just somewhere. Anywhere is good. I have some money, so I can pay you for gas and food.." He added as an afterthought.

"Alright." Hiccup said as he started his long drive to anywhere.

They drove in silence for about an hour, with Hiccup stealing glances at Jack and Jack leaning his head against the window, looking outside at all the white swirling by them,

Then finally, "If you don't mind my asking, why were you walking in this weather? Especially with no shoes." Hiccup finally asked, catching Jack's attention.

"Well," Jack started, turning his head to look at the brunette. "I always go on really, really long walk every once in a while."

"In the snow?"

"It wasn't snowing when I started."

"The last time it wasn't snowing was last week..."

"I know."

"Alright, lets say I believe you. Why exactly do you go on week long walks?" Hiccup asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's a way to escape."

Hiccup never had many friends growing up. Or even now that he has grown up. So that statement alone has made him closer to anyone. Which was really cheesey.


	2. The Conversation

The stop at the first gas station was more than a little boring. Hiccup filled up the gas tank, both splitting the bill, as well as them both stocking up on enough junk food and drinks for the next few days. The snow had not relented. At all. In fact, it had gotten worse, much worse.

"It's a wonder thay haven't closed the roads yet." Hiccup muttered, leaning his chest against the stearing wheel to look out the window and up at the sky. Sitting back and looking straight ahead at the road, he grumbled something under his breath before glancing over at Jack. "We might have to stop for the night." He said after a while.

Jack just shrugged, "That's fine by me; you look a little tired any ways."

Hiccup more than 'looked tired', he felt as though he had been awake for the past two weeks. "And with those bags under your eyes, it's as though you've never slept a day in your life." Jack added, reaching over so he could repeatedly poke the brunette's cheek.

Hiccup slapped the other's hand away. Offerig him a little grumble, he turned on the blinker and turned onto the main street of the small town they had arrived in, heading towards the nearest, and perferrably cheapest, hotel in town.

"Here good?" Hiccup asked, pointing out of the window in front of the car, to the hotel about a block ahead of them.

Jack looked in the direction that Hiccup was pointing, spotting the large sign that signaled the entrance to the parking lot. "I have no objections."

It was only a short time before they had pulled into the parking lot and, after locking the car, made their way inside.

"So, you never really said; what's with the shoes?" Hiccup asked after they got their room key and were headed to the elevator.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, Mr. Horrendous." Jack laughed, looking over to see Hiccup mumbling the name under his breath. "They're uncomfortable and an unneccesary hassle. I wear them when I need to. But other than that, I use my feet." He said, stopping to look down at his feet, resting hie weight on the balls and wiggling his toes before he caught up with Hiccup.

"Fair enough." The brunette said, pushing the up button for the elevator.

"What about you? Why are you taking such a long drive to anywhere?" Jack asked, stepping in after the doors opened, pushing the button for the second floor.

"Same reason as you actually; escaping." Hiccup stood next to the other male. He adjusted the backpack that he had shoved a change of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste and something to keep him occupied until he fell asleep into before they left the car, on his back. He turned to look at the silent Jackm who looked completely lost in thought. He decided to let him think and leave him alone. For now anyways.

The elevator stopped and the two walked silently, almost awkwardly to their room. Once inside, they both went straight to the beds they wanted; Jack taking the one by the window, and Hiccup the one closest to the door, and did their own seperate things.

Jack was leaning against the headboard, texting someone when Hiccup pulled out a drawing pad and pencil and, turning to the first blank page, began doodling. Then, out of the blue, the white haired male asked, "What do you do for a living?"

Still concentrating on his drawing, Hiccup didn't take his eyes off the page as he answered, "I'm a mechanic."

"You don't strike me as the mechanic type." Jack said, almost laughed.

"Sort of a family business. What do you do, then?" The laughing stopped, and Hiccup tore his eyes away from his developing masterpiece to see a downright comical look on Jack's face, he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"I'm a waiter."

"And they just let you run off sometimes?"

"No, not really." Hiccup gave him a confused look, so he explained. "I don't get sick, and have really nowhere to go, so I don't take any time off. So they told me, quote-unquote 'Jack, you better take a vacation, or we'll fire your skinny ass'." He used a high pitched, mocking voise to say the last part. "And so here we are. What about you?"

"Where I workis kind of weird; they make me work for a whole week, then I get a week off, then I go back for another week, and so on."

There was another moment of silence and Hiccup went back to drawing, Jack watching him silently. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing." Hiccup answered, a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Santa Claus..." Jack responded, sounding a little too serious for Hiccup's liking.

"Santa Claus? Really?"

"Haha! No, I'm talking to my dad, but everyone calls him Santa."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, almost completely distracted from his drawing.

"He looks like him." Jack shrugged, looking at his phone when it beeped again. Reading the message, he let out a small chuckle, mumbling. "He even texts Russian."

"What?" Hiccup asked, not hearing what he said, thinking that Jack was talking to him.

"Oh, my Dad, he's Russian. And you can even tell when he texts. It's kind of funny, but sometimes it's hard to understand him."

"Try heavy Norwegian." Hiccup laughed, flipping over the pencil to erase a mistake he made.

"You Dad?"

"Most of my family, actually."

"Hm, nice." Jack said, looking over to the brunette. "You're left handed?" Hiccup nodded with an 'mhm'. "What are you drawing?"

The slightly shorter male took a second to answer, busy scribbling on the paer. "A dragon."

"You like dragons?" He was answered by a nod. "I like faeries."

"What kind of faeries?" Hiccup looked over at him again, pencil stopping all movements.

"I like all of them really. But mostly Selies, and Kelpies." Jack stopped to think. "And Will-a-the-Wisps. But my most absolute favorite faerie of them all is Puck?"

"Puck? Wasn't he a character in A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Jack blinked at the brunette with a bewildered expression, before the look turned into a bright smile. "What?"

"I love you for knowing that." Blue eyes darted from Hiccup's and down to the pad on his lap. But he didn't seem to want to ask.

Hiccup noticed this and, holding the notepad out a little, asked, "Do you want to see?" He asked.

Jack nodded excitedly, tossing his phone onto the bed as he hopped up, walking across the top of the mattress.

In no time at all, Hiccup was met with a head of white hair as Jack landed in front of him, his legs on either side of his own and his hands flat on the bed next to his hips.

"You're really good at this." Jack mumbled, looking up at Hiccup before back down. "What kind of dragon is it?"

"I'm calling it a Night Fury; the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

"Ooh, sounds dangerous." Jack smiled.

"Extremely dangerous. The only way to escape is to hide and pray it doesn't find you."

"You made him up?" Hiccup nodded.  
Have any more?  
The brunette closed the drawing pad and handed it to him.

 

Jack took it excitedly, sitting back on Hiccup's legs as he looked through the book at all the different kinds of dragons. At every new dragon, he'd ask questions about it, all of which were answered with much enthusiasm. When he got back to the unfinished one, he looked at it for a good minute or so. "I think I like him the most." He said, leaving the drawing pad open so Hiccup wouldn't have to look for it again and handed it back to him.

"When I get done with it, you can have it."

Jack's eyes lit up like a small child at Christmas at that. "Really?!"

"Yeah, you just have to do one thing for me first." Hiccup said, earning a questioning look. "You gotta get off my legs."

The white haired male looked down to where he was sitting, a small, sheepish smile growing on his features as he got up off of Hiccup and stood up.

Somewhere back on his bed, Jack's phone beeped, telling him he had an unread message.

"Hey, Hiccup." He said as he read the text, nestled back against the head board.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. For picking me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the picture that Hiccup was drawing. Am I shamelessly promoting my own artwork? Yes... Yes I am.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.512357675460822.124677.100000597818384&type=3


	3. The Outcasts

Hiccup woke up first the next morning, turning to look at the digital clock to check the time. 5:00 A.M. About the time he normally got up.

He glanced over to where Jack was sleeping. or had been sleeping. As far as Hiccup could see. He heard the beep of Jack's phone, so he knew he was still somewhere near.

Shrugging it off, Hiccup decided to take a shower. But when he stood, he snuck another glance to the other bed, almost falling over laughing at the sight of Jack snuggled up with his back pressed firmly against the headboard. He was almost completely buried in the pillows, even the ones Hiccup had tossed on the floor sometime during the night. His arms and legs were wrapped around one of the larger pillows and Hiccup could swear that if his hand was any closer to his face, he would be sucking his thumb. He looked so much younger it was almost frightening. But he was so adorable!

Shaking his head of the thought, Hiccup walked over to his bag to remove his clothes and oral health products and walked to the bathroom to clean himself for the day.

When he walked back out of the bathroom, all clean and in new clothes, he saw that Jack was really gone this time. But when he sat down, he heard a rustling at the door. Then it opened and he turned to see Jack walking in with two trays of food from the continental breakfast on the first floor, with the key card nestled comfortably between his toes.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked, watching as Jack walked up to the desk, lifted his leg and dropped the card onto the surface before setting the trays down as well.

"With my toes!" Jack answered happily, holding up his foo and wiggling his toes at Hiccup. "Are you hungry? I brought food!" He said, motioning towards the trays. "I didn't know what kind you want, so I give you a choice; apple or orange?"

"Hm, apple."

"Raisin bran or corn flakes?"

"Corn flakes." Jack switched the cereals around.

"Now, the most important on of all, the one that decides if we're still friends; banana" Jack started, holding up one of the muffins. "Or banana?" He held up the other, smirking devilishly. Hiccup gave him a questioning look, eyebrows raised and everything. "There was only banana muffins."

Hiccup laughed shortly, " Alright, I guess I'll take the banana then."

"Gah, I wanted the banana." Jack mock pouted, placing the muffins back on the trays, picking the trays up and handing on to Hiccup, "Mr. Horrendous." He said, before sitting down on his bed with his own.

"Thank you M'lady."

Jack stared at him blankly, blinking a couple of times before giving his attention to his food.

After his cereal was finished, and a little over half of his muffin (making sure Hiccup was finished with his spill-able and crumby nom items as well), feeling a bit full, Jack hucked the rest of the muffin at the brinette's head. Hitting him in the forehead.

It took a little while for the action to register in Hiccup's brain. But when it did, he looked up at Jack without lifting his head, glancing at the muffin now on his tray.

Picking up the crumbling muffin in a tight fist, he held it above his head and yelled, "You dare defile my normal boy head with this... Pork cow!?"

"It's a stinking muffin, Hiccup!" Jack shot back, using the same mocking voice he used before.

"And why did you throw it at my head?"

"You called me a lady."

"The way you were sleeping this morning, I should have called you a cute, cuddly little baby."

Jack gaped at him, eyes wider than normal, but not quite bugging yet. "You saw that?"

"Don't worry; it'll stay between the two of us."

Back on the road, Jack sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window and Hiccup was in the driver's seat, also staring out the window.

They hadn't talked for about half an hour and Hiccup kept glancing at the white haired male. Then he blurted, "Do you even like Tinker Bell?"

That earned him an explosion of an answer. "Do I ever!? Their wings alone are reason enough to love them! I especially like Fawn, and Silvermist! Oh! And Rosetta, she's completely awesome, even though she's a garden faerie that's afraid of dirt. But my favorite from the series so far isn't from the movies; she's in the books. Her name is Rani, she's a water faerie that has no wings!" 

"What happened to them?"

Jack smiled at him and explained. "She removed them to save Pixie Hollow."

"How does that work?"

"I don't really remember, it's been a while since I read them. But now she flies on the back of a dove named Brother Dove, and she's just awesome. Unfortunately, I think I might fall madly in love with the new faeries in the movie that just came out."

"Why's that?"

"Winter Faeries!" Jack swooned, falling back against the window with a sigh, that Hiccup couldn't help but smile at his friend. "How about you, do you like Eragon?"

"The books are so much better, but I do like the movie a little bit. Especially Braum."

"Oh my God, I love Jeremy Irons!"

"That makes two of us." A moments pause as Hiccup weighed the option what he was going to say+. He looked breifly at Jack before deciding 'screw it' and just said it. "I even like Dragon Tails."

"That's alright, I love Blue's Clues."

"Steve or the other guy?"

"Steve of course!"

"You'll have to think of something else, as I too like Blue's Clues with Steve."

Jack blinked for a second, "Ni Hao Kai Lan?"

"Lulu and Rintoo are my favorites."

"Same here, I also like Stompy." Jack thought for a minute. "Alright, how about Pocoyo?"

"Never heard of that one."

"You should watch it some time. Super cute."

Hiccup let out a small laugh, muttering under his breath, "You're adorable..." Hoping that Jack hadn't heard it.

And with Hiccup's luck, he had. But he didn't say anything, he just saved it for a future comeback.

Another moment of silence, with Jack jumbling thoughts in his head and Hiccup drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in an unknown rythm.

"This may seem a bit too forward, way so, but would you eve consider sleeping with me?" Jack blurted out, not tearing his gaze away from the scenery outside.

If Hiccup had been drinking something, it would now be everywhere. He looked to Jack with a small smirk, "Not a chance." He said.

"Damn." Was all Jack said before the car was yet again sentenced to silence.

They stopped at the next gas station they saw, with Hiccup exclaiming, "I have to pee, be right back!" Before running inside.

While Hiccup was inside, Jack hopped out of the car and proceeded in creating an arsenal of snowballs, placing them on the hood of the car. Once done with that, he threw himself on the ground, snow cushioning his fall and he made a snow angel. Standing up, he examined his imprint, thinking it was missing something. So he knelt down and began drawing in the snow.

"You made a snow angel?" He heard Hiccup ask behind him. He turned to give him a smile and nod.

Standing up, and with the stealth of a ninja, he walked to the hood and picked up a snowball. He chucked it at Hiccup, who was trying to get in the car, hitting on the shoulder.

The brunette looked at the splattered snow on his shoulder, the up to see Jack sending him a shit-eating grin, giving him a grin of his own. "Oh, you wanna play that game, do you?" He picked up his own snowball and threw it, not expecting it to hit Jack in the face.

Jack laughed, picking up two balls and backing away from the car, throwing one of them as Hiccup closed the car door and chased him with his own snow balls.

They were completely immersed in their little game that they didn't notice the, little over ten, men on motorcycles that drove in to the gas station parking lot.

And just as they got off their bikes, a snowball hit the obvious leader square in the face, littering his impressive beard with snow.

Hiccup gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes darting back and forth between Jack and the gang.

"Which one of you threw that!?" The man yelled, making his angry way over to them.

"I did, and I'm sorry." Jack said calmly, earning a surprised look from the brunette.

"Aren't you two too old for snow ball fights?" The angry, bearded man growled, getting in Jack's personal space and glaring down at them.

"You're never too old for a snow ball fight." Jack said, glaring back fiercely. "It was an accident, and I said I was sorry. Now if you'd excuse us, we'll be leaving now." He began to back up towards the car, pushing Hiccup along as he did.

Once they were back in the car Jack throwing another snowball at the man as he hoped in, slamming the door, Hiccup started it, driving off a little faster than normal, only slowing to a normal speed once they were quite a ways away from the gas station. "Why did you do that?" He asked, glancing to Jack, who was bouncing in his seat with burning adrenaline.

"He needed to lighten up." Jack said, sending him a toothy grin. "Who was he anyways? You seemed awful scared when you beamed him in the face."

"You've never heard of Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts?" Hiccup asked, Jack shaking his head so he explained, "They're a very violent gang who like to blow crap up, just for fun. I don't know very much about them, but my dad and one of my uncle got into a fight with them once."

"What happened?"

"My uncle lost a hand and leg and my dad almost died." Hiccup said blandly, looking in the rear view window t see if anyone was coming, no one was, so he crossed into the next lane.

Nothing was said for quiet sometime, and every time Jack looked over to Hiccup, the brunette looked deep in thought, so he didn't want to disturb him.

Then Hiccup turned off the paved road and onto a dirt one, driving for a while before he stopped, turned off the car and got out.

"Gotta pee again?" Jack asked with a smiled, which dropped when Hiccup bent to look at him with an almost too big frown.

"Get in the back seat, now." Hiccup said, standing straight and closing the door, opening the back door and laying the seat down.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, thinking Hiccup was just going to be going to go to sleep when he pulled a blanket out of the now exposed trunk and climbed in.

The brunette closed the door, and looking up at him with a smile, "Sleeping with you." He said, taking off his brown sweater and dropping it on the front seat.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even get out of the car, just climbed over the front seat and fell almost on Hiccup, who laughed at him and his enthusiasm, right before he nearly attacked him.


	4. The Box

CHAPTER 3 THE BOX

Hiccup smiled as he leaned forward, latching his mouth around Jack's neck, thrusting his hips forward as Jack dug his nails into his back. . "Nngh, cut your nails." He grumbled, arching his back away from skin breaking nails.

"Sorry." Jack whispered, removing his hand from Hiccup's back and tangling it in his hair. He lifted his legs higher around Hiccup's waist, pushing back against the other's.

They were both very close. Hiccup could tell by the way Jack's face was scrunched up, and his member twitched in his hand, and how both of their legs shook with each movement of their hips.

Hiccup leaned back a little to watch the other's face, taking in the red tint to the otherwise pale cheeks, the tightly closed eyes and barely parted lips. If he never saw Jack again after this, that face was one of the things he wanted to remember. And he hoped he would.

Jack could feel Hiccup's eyes boring into him, and, upon opening his, his mouth was attacked by the brunette's, a hand placed on his cheek and a tongue thrust in his mouth. It was only a little bit of a shock, but it wasn't unpleasant. And he returned it with gusto.

Hiccup moved the hand that was wrapped around the other's erection, uncurling his fingers so he could drag it up Jack's torso until it was also resting against the warm cheek, his hips picking up a quicker pace.

Jack dug his nails into Hiccup's shoulder, burying his face in the brunette's neck, grabbing a handful of the hair under his hand as he gasped out his name. His back arched high off the seat and he let out a loud cry as he reached his release, holding tightly to Hiccup as he rode out his orgasm.

With Jack's walls tightening around him, Hiccup came shortly after. And they lay there for a while, catching their breath. Before Jack's legs started to fall asleep and they had to move. The brunette rolled over onto his side next to the other, who looked like was about ready to pass out. With a smile on his face, he pulled the blanket over them and draped an arm over Jack's side, watching as he quickly drifted to sleep. Following not too long after.

When he woke again, Jack was jammed as far back against the back of the front seats as he could possibly get with his arms and legs wrapped around him. He blinked, trying to push him off without waking him up. Which wasn't happening.

So he had a choice; wake him up and get going or let him sleep. His body seemed to think letting him sleep was what was going to happen, and he didn't have the heart to argue.

It was a couple more hours before Hiccup woke up to the sound of voices. He cracked one eye open to see Jack leaning out of the window with only his pants on.

"-With no clothes on?" Someone said outside of the car, and Hiccup couldn't help but think they were talking about him.

Jack turned around to glance at him, seeing that he was awake and giving him a sheepish smile before turning back. "Yeah, Mr. Horrendous likes to sleep naked. I've tried telling him it's gonna cause problems some day. And here we are."

The other person's voice was muffled by Jack's moving around. "No, I was just going to wake him up so we could leave." Jack shifted to the side and Hiccup saw it was a cop. Well shit.

"Just hurry up and get out of here." The man said, waving a hand at them as he walked away.

"That must have been awkward." Hiccup said, sitting up behind the white haired male, who turned to give him a smile.

"Just a little bit. Especially when the blanket fell off of you when you rolled over and sprawled out like this!" Jack said, throwing himself on the seat and spreading his legs and arms out wide. He looked up at Hiccup, who he just so happened to be laying on and grinned. "You should have seen how red his face got when he witnessed that..."

"That did not really happen. Did it?" Hiccup asked, feeling his face get warm. And he frowned when Jack started laughing hysterically. Hiccup then proceeded in shoving Jack's blue hoodie in his face, not letting him lift it off for a good solid half a minute.

When Jack got the blue material off his face, he was met with Hiccup's own face less than an inch away from his with a big smirk. "You're a big jerk." He whispered, leaning a little forward to place a small kiss on Jack's lips.

"And you love it." Jack said, grinning. He sat up and climbed over the seat to get into the passengers, reaching back to grab his hoodie. "We might wanna get going now before we get anymore unwanted attention." He said, giving the brunette a smile.

Hiccup nodded, hurrying to get dressed. Forgetting the socks and just shoving his feet inside his skate shoes, he got out of the car, shoving the blanket back where it went and put the seat back up. Closing the door, he got into the front seat and, having left the keys in the ignition all night, just started the car and drove back onto the road.

They had talked for a little while that morning, but after two hours of silence and too many to count awkward eye-contact later nothing had been said.

Then finally, "Where do you live?" Jack asked quietly, barely being heard by the driver.

"What?" Hiccup responded, turning his head to look at him.

Jack hesitated before asking again. "Where do you live?"

"A little town called Berk." Hiccup said, getting a surprised look from Jack, who sat up straight from his slouched position. "What?"

"Where?"

"Berk. It's twelve days past hopeless and a few degrees north of freezing to death."

"With the balmy, fun in the sun kind of weather that will give you frostbite on your spleen?"

"So you've heard of it?"

"I live in it..." Jack said, leaning back again, this time smiling.

Hiccup didn't say anything for a moment, just looked ahead, thinking. "I have lived there all my life, and I have never seen you before..." He said, finally looking at Jack, who was still smiling.

"I just moved there a couple years ago with my family."

"Alright," Was all Hiccup could think of to say.

"What's your family like?"

"Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked, eyes on the road, with a smile on his face.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you, Hiccup."

"Fair enough." The brunette started, eyes darting around in thought. "Mostly, body builders. A lot, nearly all of them actually, are very ripped and very big. With a whole lot a beard. Basically, they look like modern vikings."

"I slept with a viking..." Jack muttered, blank faced and leaning his head against the window. "I can get used to that."

Hiccup snorted at that, shaking his head with a laugh.

"What about your uncle? The one who lost an arm and leg?"

"Gobber. He's a bit hard-headed. Bad attitude. If you get on his bad side, you're there forever. But he's like a big, blonde, kind of smelly teddy bear." The brunette chuckled at that, shaking his head a little. "What about your family?"

"Well, I have an aunt, who's an orthodontist. First time you'll ever meet her, you'll get fingers in your mouth. She likes teeth so much. But she's really sweet, she just has a temper." Jack started, staring fondly out of the window, a warm smile on his face. "There's also my uncle Sandy. Who is an insomniac and mute, but he tells the best stories in the world. Then there's my cousin, Bunny, who is a big jerk. Can teach you anything you want to know about martial arts, but watch out; he'll demonstrate some on you."

The white haired male paused for breath, then continued happily. "Then uncle Pitch, he's who you want to go to if yu have any questions about Halloween. But North, my dad, is the Christmas guy. Oh! Bunny, he's the man for Easter."

"Your family sounds interesting."

"Well, at least with yours, I know who to go to if I ever want to get buff."

"No. Don't. You would look awful." Hiccup stated blandly, making Jack burst out laughing.

"So, Hiccup and Gobber? Any other strange names?"

"There's my cousin and his dad, Snotlout and Spitelout. There's my mom, who's name was Valhallarama, my father's name is Stoick. There is Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who aren't actually related. But like Gobber, they're like family. And my great uncle Mildew, who is cranky and not fun to be around and I think there are waaay more 'greats' in his title. But I'm not sure."

"So we both come from families with weird names, nice."

"My family descended from vikings. What's your excuse?"

"A sense of humor?"

"I like it; we'll go with that."

Jack laughed, making a fist and barely punching the air with it, whispering, 'yes' as he did.

Hiccup's phone began to ring, breaking into their conversation quite rudely. Hiccup pulled it from his pocket to see who it was, and upon seeing the name, he grumbled and put it back in his pocket.

"You're not going to answer it?" Jack asked, eyeing the other questioningly.

"Nope."

The white haired male nodded, going back to staring out of the window when the ringing stopped. Only to start back up again. "They really seem to want to talk to you."

Hiccup muttered something under his breath, "She can want to all she wants; I don't want to talk to her..."

The noise stopped again, and Hiccup sighed in what seemed relief. He cursed loudly when it went back off, pulling off the road and onto a pull off, stopped and got out of the car to answer.

Jack sat there silently, not really sure what to do. He sighed and looked back out of the window. He blinked a couple times, staring off into the distance. Squinting, he thought he saw something.

He got out of the car so he could get a better look. Yep. There was definitely something out there. And he wanted to see what it was. He closed the door and shoved his hands in his pocket, heading off into the direction of the object.

"Where are you going?" He heard Hiccup ask behind him, and looking back he saw the brunette was watching him.

"Giving you some space." He answered, waving a hand in the air as he continued walking.

Getting closer to the thing, Jack saw that it was more than one big thing, but three smaller things.

There was a large box shaped item, and two smaller, lumpier things covered in blankets, almost completely covered in snow on either side of it.

Now there was no way Jack was not going to see what this was. Once he got close enough to them, he knelt in front of the box, wiped the snow off the top and opened it.

And what he saw made his heart sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TCc: A cliffhanger? Really?... Yes, a cliffhanger. Only because I want this fic to be as long as possible. And because I like to keep people in suspense. Because I am evil. And if you're wondering about the who tops who bottoms thing at the beginning, there's a reasonable explanation for that. I see them switching every once in a while. But Jack, in my honest opinion, should bottom about %70-%75 percent of the time. Something about him being emotionally stunted (and, lets admit it, he's prettier) works well on the receiving end. But not always does that work out. And Hiccup, there is way too much stereotyping on the poor kid. For his more open show of emotions, for the care he gives to the dragons, his prosthetic, artistic abilities, etc etc which usually would place him bottoming. Not for me. Noooooope. They switch.


	5. The Unpleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. It was kind of hard to get through. :/ And, just so everyone knows, I am not going to forget about this, I just won't be updating as fast as I used to for a little while; finally moving out of the house. Gotta pack and clean new house before that too. So give it a month or so before quicker updates returns.

Carefully, Jack reached into the box and pulled out one of the small bundles. He unwrapped the blanket a little to check the baby over.

Good; he was still breathing, and still very warm despite where he was, which meant they hadn't been there for too long. And upon looking the other over, with her being the same as the boy, Jack looked through the contents of the box. He settled them into his lap and pulled out the blanket they had been laying on, finding enough diapers, wipes and formula to last them a few days (about a week for the formula) in the bottom. At least someone cared enough to make sure they would be taken care of before dumping them in the middle of nowhere to wait until someone ever found them. If someone ever found them.

He pulled the blankets off the objects next to the box, revealing two car seats with a diaper bag in each seat. One pink and one blue. Removing the bags, he put the babies in the seats. Reaching into the box again, he shoved as much of the contents as he could fit in both bags, standing and draping them over his shoulders.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he looked back over to where Hiccup was, still able to hear his voice. He picked up the car seats and made his way back to Hiccup and the car.

Hiccup had his back turned to him, and was still in deep conversation with the person on the phone when he put the car seats down by the passenger's side of the car.

"Because, Astrid, you broke my heart and I'm trying to get over it. But you won't let me." Hiccup said, raising his voice. And Jack winced, not wanting to interrupt the heated conversation. But he had to.

"Hiccup." He said softly, hoping he had been heard. And he wasn't, so, with a deep sigh, he tried again. "Hey, Mr. Horrendous..."

Again, nothing. Hiccup must have been listening whole-hearted to this Astrid person. So, he let out a grumble, turning around and headed back to where he left the babies. Picking one up, he walked back and tapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "Hiccup. I'm sorry to interrupt you and ignore your pain. But could you please pay attention to me for a couple of seconds? I promise it's important."

Hiccup turned around with an irritated scowl on his face. And Jack wasn't sure if it was because of him or the person he was talking to. He hoped not him. When his eyes settled on the thing in Jack's arms, he nearly dropped the phone.

"Astrid, I'm going to have to call you back." He said, not waiting for a reply before he hung up and turned the phone off. This was important. "Where the hell did you get that?" He asked, putting the phone in his pocket and walking over to Jack.

"Down there." Jack pointed back to where he had been. "They were just laying there in a-"

"Woah, woah, wait. Them?" Hiccup interrupted him, holding his hands up to stop him from going any further.

"Yes, them. There are two of them."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, his mouth a flat line as he stared from Jack to the baby. After a while, he held out his arms out to him, wiggling his fingers.

Jack handed her to him, going back to get the boy. "Can't keep them..." Hiccup said, looking down.

"I know, I know. But what are we going to do?" Jack asked, looking up at Hiccup through his bangs, tears pricking at his eyes.

That looke did not suit Jack at all. "It'll be alright, Jack." Hiccup said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting. "First, we'll need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. And in the morning, we'll figure something out. Alright?"

All Jack did was nod, a small smile crossing his face before it disappeared again. He turned away from Hiccup and headed back towards the car seats.

Once everything was where it should be, Jack having to demonstrate how to buckle a car seat into the the car to Hiccup (who had surprisingly no knowledge what so ever about babies,) they were again driving down the highway.

Jack glanced towards the other, who was scowling out of the window, and opened his mouth before closing it agai a couple of times. About the forth time he had done this, he finally spoke. "Want to talk about it?"

Hiccup looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioning look. And when Jack didn't respond to the look, he was forced to speak. "Talk about what?" His voice had more of a bite in it than he wanted it to, so he muttered an apology under his breath.

Jack mentally winced, almost regretting that he had asked in the first place. But he did, so now he had to continue. He thought for a moment about how he was going to ask, and apparently he was taking too long, because Hiccup calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts so hard it almost hurt. "Sorry, what?"

"Talk about what?"

"Oh yeah, that. Um," he paused briefly. "You broken heart?" He said in one quick breath, giving the brunette a small smile.

And Hiccup returned it,turning his eyes back to the road, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "It's just this girl I had been dating for almost two years."

Jack turned his body to face him, giving him his undivided attention. "What happened?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. One day she just decided to break up. And she won't give me a reason why."

"Oh," Jack said, not able to think of anything more appropriate to say. But, feeling as though that had sounded too insensitive, he quickly added, "I'm sorry."

And behind them in the back seat, one of the babies started making noise, breaking the awful silence. Jack looked back out of the window to see if anyone was coming, climbing back into the middle seat.

Hiccup watched through the rear view mirror as Jack expertly (it only seemed like it to him,) prepared a bottle and gave it to the hungry baby.

Jack looked up to see Hiccup watching him, giving him a small smile. Then it faded as he looked back down, looking at each in turn before staring at the hand in his lap, the tears returning to his eyes. "Why would anyone do this?" He asked, not looking up.

"I don't know." Hiccup said, eyes going back to focus completely on the road as he turned into a small town. And, to break the tension, he added hopefully, "Do you want to go get something to eat? I'll pay."

Jack smiled at him, "Sure." He nodded, removing the now unwanted bottle from the baby's personal space. Reaching down, he grabbed both of the diaper bags, removing the unneccesary items, (most of the wipes and formula, leaving about a third of the diapers.) And once Hiccup stopped at a resturaunt, he climbed back into the front seat, rummaging through the bag he had on him when Hiccup had picked him up, taking out a pair of dark blue converse and slipping them on his feet.

Hiccup stared in amazement, finding it a little strange that Jack was actually wearing shoes. He guessed that this fell under the 'unnecessary' category. Shaking his head, he stopped the car and got out, waiting for Jack before opening the back door and removing the occupied car seat.

They walked in together, a bag draped over their shoulder. And when they got seated,Jack took the car seat from Hiccup and headed towards the restrooms.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked, dropping the diaper bag on the chair next to his.

Jack turned to face him with a smirk. "To change their diapers."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it, thanks though."

"And what if someone comes? What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having to drink and if I happen to take too long, sketti." The white haired male said thoughtfully, with an added, "mmm, sketti..." for effect, before he turned and continued his trek to the restrooms.

Which presented a little bit of a problem for him; the door swung shut way too fast. He pushed the door open with his foot, but it was completely closed before he could even get close enough. "I have never seen a door close so fast." He muttered out loud, hoping that someone heard him. Hearing a laugh behind him, he turned around to see on of the waitresses with an empty drink tray.

"We've tried getting them fixed, but it never seems to work." She said, walking over to hold the door for him. "They're adorable, how old are they?"

"About two weeks." Jack guesstimated, looking down just as the girl let out one of the longest yawns he'd seen from a baby, catching a glimpse of white.

"What are their names?" She asked, pushing the door open and holding it.

"Uh, Baby Tooth," He said, motioning towards the girl. And while on the subject of teeth, "And this is Toothless." Receiving the strangest look of his life. So, to explain, he threw out, "It's a Viking thing."

The girl ded and said nothing more, letting him pass so he could go about his business and she could go back to work.

Once successfully out of the restroom, wondering why he hadn't walked through the door backwards in the first place, he made his way back to where Hiccup was seated.

"So, that took a little longer than it should have. But at least my night is complete now." He said as he set the car seats in the empty chairs at the table.

Hiccup looked up at him curiously, noticing the giant grin that Jack gave one of the waitresses as she walked by. "How so?"

"The two names I pulled out of my ass when asked about it..."

"And what are these names?"

"Toothless," he pointed to the boy by him, then to the girl by Hiccup. "And Baby Tooth."

"May I ask why?" Hiccup laughed.

"She has teeth and he doesn't. And I was put completely on the spot. What else was I supposed to do?"

Hiccup looked to see that Jack was right; she already had three, fully developed baby teeth. "I don't know, but you have made me proud."

"How so?"

"That was very Viking of you."


	6. Breakfast First

"Hm, yeah, that'll work." Hiccup muttered, holding his chin with a nod as he stood up straight to admire his work.

"Um, Mr. Horrendous, what is that?" Jack asked, walking out of the bathroom with a newly cleaned teeth and a wet toothbrush. He only had to glance at the bed to notice something was wrong.

"'That'," Hiccup started, holding his arms out to motion towards Toothless, "is my first attempt at changing a diaper!" He sure seemed proud of himself. And Jack felt bad for having to burst his bubble.

"I can tell..."

"What's wrong with it?" Bubble= burst.

"You managed to put it on backwards."

Hiccup looked down with a confused pout. "It's not supposed to go like that?"

"No, the tabs go in front. I can't believe this is what stumps you..." Jack said, shaking his head with a laugh, putting his toothbrush in a plastic bag, putting that in his backpack.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's just that you are a very smart person, Hiccup. I'm not trying to insult you. But this is something that I thought you would be smart at."

"This is litterally, my first time changing a diaper. Give me a break. How many babies have you been around, Mr. Smarty?"

"Mr. Smarty?"

"It's not my best come-back ever."

"That's good to hear." Jack mumbled, making sure that Mr. Horrendous didn't hear. "Hm, their size, I'd have to say around twenty or so."

"What?"

"Give or take a few."

"Again, what?"

"I just grew up around a lot of kids, okay?" Jack almost, almost snapped, feeling the need to get defensive.

"Okay. Sorry." Hiccup muttered, feeling a little attacked.

And Jack automatically felt bad about snapping. With a sigh he said, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He looked at Hiccup with an apologetic smile. "It's just a touchy subject."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiccup tried, giving him a serious look.

Jack returned it with a frown. "Not particularily, no." He said with a short shrug and brief smile.

"Alright." The brunette said, not going to attempt to push the subject. He looked down at Toothless, then back up. "So, what do we do about these two?"

Jack sat down on the other side of the bed from Toothless, looking at him, thinking long and hard. "Where are we?" He finally asked, sighing deeply as he looked up at Hiccup.

"A little town called Berserk." Hiccup said, sitting down next to Baby Tooth. "A couple hours away from-"

"Burgess." Jack interrupted and Hiccup nodded, sending him another questioning look. "We can take them there."

"Okay? And from there?"

"There's a small orphanage on the south side of town. We can take them there." Jack mumbled, and he seemed to be off in another world. "I can show you where it is once we reach Burgess..."

At that point, Hiccup knew something was up. But, he wasn't going to ask about it. Yet.

All he could do was nod, watching the white haired boy as he dug through the diaper bags for a change of clothes. He was dying to know what had gotten into him, Because this wasn't his Jack. "Are you alright?" He asked finally.

"No. Im not alright, honestly." Jack said, giving Hiccup the saddest look the brunette has ever seen.

"Alright," was all Hiccup could litterally say without Jack telling him what was up. And he wasn't going to force him to talk. But he reaalllyy wanted to know.

After everyone was changed and checked out, Hiccup and Jack loaded up the car, and they drove out of the parkingh lot. Then, rather loudly, Hiccup's stomach decided that food was good, so he took them to get breakfast at the closest resturaunt he could find.

Jack glanced out of the window at the sign, and his eyes lit up. He sat up straight and looking to Hiccup, exclaimed with a whole lot of excitement than Hiccup thought was neccessary, "I freaking love pancakes!" Before getting out of the car.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that one. He was certainly starting to miss the other's enthusiasm about the little things. Hopping out of the car as well, he got Toothless and walked along side Jack and Baby Tooth into Denny's.

Once inside, Jack completely lost all composure Hiccup hoped he wasn't trying to hold onto and, putting the car seat on the floor, began jumping around excitedly, squeeling almost like a teenaged girl who was meeting her idol for the first time.

"What?"

"I completely forgot about The Hobbit coming out!" Jack yelled quietly, making sure not to shout too loudly. He held onto Hiccup's shoulders and continued to hop. The look on the brunettes's face told him that he was a little confused. "The Hobbit. You know, the prequal to Lord of the Rings."

"Yeah, I know what it is. But what about it? Do you want to go see it or something?"

"I'd love to..." Jack started, then added, "but they have a menu here based on the movie." Motioning towards all the banners attached to the ceiling with 'The Hobbit' written across them.

"Ooh, okay." Hiccup said as he turned to look around, not having payed attention when he walked in. "I completelu understand your little fangirl moment now."

Jack nodded with a huge smile, picking Baby Tooth back up and following Hiccup to an empty booth. "So, I've been wondering about your name."

"What about it?"

"Well, 'Hiccup' isn't a big manly-though name like the other's you've told me about."

"Ah yes, that." Hiccup huffed, sitting on the outside seat of the booth after putting Toothless in the middle. "In Viking tradition, the runt of the littler is always called a hiccup."

"So, you're a runt?" Jack asked, sounding a little sarcastic, as he sat across from Hiccup.

"Basically yes. Yes, I am." The white haired male gave him an extremely confused look, so he went on. "I don't think you understand exactly how big my family really is." And, using the only way he knew to describe it, he said "they're like the Hulk to a midget..."

Jack whistled in what could only be shock. "That's impressive... And I'm not just talking about that Hulk comment either."

That managed to break Hiccup's serious scwl, and he let out a soft chuckle. "Alright, something I've been wondering about you. The way you sleep. What's up with that?"

"It makes me feel safe."

"Can you be holding onto anything?"

"Yep."

"And the thing behind you..."

"It can be anyting. Just so long as I have something behind me and I'm holding something."

"And why does this make you feel safe?"

Jack shrugged, looking over to Baby Tooth when she started making non-happy noises. "It's just the way I've always slept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am in a little predicament; I seem to only have ideas for later on, and not now. After chapter seven, I have absolutely nothing. So, I am asking, very nicely I might add, for some ideas. If you have any that you would like me to use, please PM them to me? I'd love you forever! Thank you for reading!


	7. Uglithugs and Hairy Hooligans

Back in the car, after about an hour of driving, Hiccup looked towards Jack. Who had gone silent shortly after starting to Burgess. He so wanted to know what was up. But, really, it wasn't any of his business, so he forced the words back down every time he almost asked.

The silence was so thick, that when Jack's phone began beeping loudly, both boys jumped violently.

"Mr. Horrendous?" Jack asked after reading the message, holding the phone in his lap and looking at Hiccup. He waited silently for Hiccup to acknowledge him, and when he was given a nod, he said, "my dad wants to know if you'd like to come over for Christmas dinner. If you don't have plans already."

Hiccup thought this over for a moment before smiling, "No, I don't have any plans. And yes, I'd be happy to go. If," He paused to look out of the window as another vehicle sped past them, grumbling something under his breath before continuing, "if you would come to Snoggletog."

"Sn- what?"

"Snoggletog. Stupid name, I know. Basically, it's like Yule. Only with more yelling, more big hairy people who only know how to talk with their fists. And they'll most likely be drunk after the first half hour. That's always interesting, to say the least." That whole statement was laced with pure sarcasm. And Jack could't help but to laugh at it.

"Not to mention fun... When is it?"

"The twenty-first. So you got a whole week to mentally prepare yourself..."

"I'm in. Just know though, that you also have a week and two days to prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"Spoilers dude."

"Oh come on!" Hiccup yelled quietly, earning the biggest shit-eating grin that Jack could muster. He mumbled something under his breath that Jack couldn't hear, smiling. Then added, "Jerk."

"Huge, smelly jerk."

"Huge, smelly, non-singing jerk."

"Stop it."

"Ah! Does that big you?" Hiccup asked, hovering his hand around Jack's face. "I'm not touching you."

"Look, nothing you do will ever make me sing with you." Jack pushed Hiccup's hand out of his face.

"What if I gave you a dollar?"

"No."

"Two dollars?"

"No." By now, Jack was barely able to contain the giggle-shit fit he was currently going through.

"What if I made you chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe?"

Jack's laughing stopped, and he turned to look at Hiccup with a look of mock disappointment. "We were doing so well..." He said before he added, "The what tribe?"

"Hairy Hooligan Tribe." Hiccup smiled, glancing to the other before looking back to the road. "When I was younger, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs,Astrid and I used to play a game where we were dragon training Vikings. Berk was our island, home of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. All but Astrid were Hairy Hooligans, she was a Bog-Burglar. Even the adults sometimes, and my dad, having started the game, was chief."

"What was Gobber? Or did he not play?"

"Oh, Gobber played. He was the one who trained future dragon trainers." Hiccup said, chuckling at the memory.

"Any enemies?"

"Only the Uglithugs; the baddest bitches in the barbaric world!" That set Jack back into a fit of laughter. He found it funny to hear Hiccup curse. Especially like that.

"Uglithugs, really?" he asked after finally regaining some of his lost composure.

"I was five when I came up with that, okay?" And another bout of loud laughter ripped itself from Jack, waking the two in the back. Jack slapped a hand over his mouth and Hiccup could only chuckle at that.

Hiccup pulled over into the next pull-off, still smiling as he and Jack got out to them down, and maybe feed and change them while they were at it.

"So, how does one become a dreaded Hairy Hooligan?

"You have to eat a hundred Witchety Grubs and successfully defeat a current member in a duel while standing on your head, blind-folded might I add.  
Hiccup answered, taking Baby Tooth out of her seat and holding her out in front of him. "Did that mean old Jack wake you up? That big jerk."

Jack blinked at him, offended by the comment. But only a little, though. "I wouldn't have if you weren't so much fun..." He mumbled, (more like grumbled.) "And where does one find a hundred Witchety Grubs?"

"Why? You wanna be a Viking or something?"

"Maybe I do." The white haired male grinned, then added, "Being a pirate is boring."

Hiccup gasped, taking a small step back as he gaped at him in shock. "You're a pirate!?" He asked, moving Baby Tooth so she was more supported against his chest, patting her back softly.

"Indeed I am!" Jack said, striking an awesome pose before ducking underneath the roof of the car to dig through both of the bags for a bottle and formula. He had to get into their slowly shrinking stash of junk food for a bottle of water to fill them up with.

"Uh, jealous..." Hiccup said, watching Jack pour the ingredients into the small bottles, screw the lids and shake both up, holding one in each hand. He reached out to take one from him when it was extended out to him.

"This has nothing to do with jelly!" Jack exclaimed, holding the bottle for Toothless to readily accept. Which he did, much to Jack's approval.

While feeding Baby Tooth, Hiccup looked to check the status of the gas tank. It was almost a quarter above empty. He didn't like that. "Jack, do you know if there is a gas station around here?" He asked, looking to the other, who was quietly talking to the baby in his arms and didn't seem to hear him say something.

Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't want to interrupt the silly little conversation the two were having, so he opted to wait until Jack was done talking. Another unfortunate occurrence was that Jack didn't seem to want to. So, to add yet another unfortunate thing to the list; Hiccup had to interrupt them. He cleared his throat, and all the words stopped with Jack looking up at him.

After the question was repeated, Jack made a thoughtful face, trying to remember; it had been a while since he had been this far away from Berk. "I think that there's one a couple miles off. But I'm not completely sure." He said, focusing on Hiccup completely.

Hiccup nodded, "Alright, we'll need to look for one and, hopefully, find one soon." Hiccup mumbled, mostly talking to himself. He looked down at Baby Tooth, watching as she hungrily drank up all that was in the bottle, her hands in fists on each side of the plastic as she blinked up at him.

Soon after the two were all fed, changed (Hiccup getting the diaper on right, yay him!), talked to and snuggled back in their seats, the car was again headed down the road. With Hiccup humming softly to himself and Jack staring at him from his spot against the door.

After a while of silence from the white haired male, the humming now mumbled words that he swore was a different language, Jack finally let his curiosity loose, "What are you singing?"

Hiccup didn't even change tempo as he answered "Det er bare en sang..." He stopped, snapping his mouth shut as he thought over what he just said. "Sorry, It's just a song I learned a long time ago." He seemed a little embarrassed, not only because he had been caught singing, but also because he had accidentally let slip the language he had been forced to learn as a growing, young Viking.

"Okay," Jack started, that had raised a few more questions than it answered. Not very big questions, but still. "What language is that?" Truthfully, it sounded kinda funny.

"Norwegian." Hiccup said, not seeing anything special about it; you didn't speak Norwegian you couldn't understand half his family. Before Jack could even ask, he added, "yes, I'm fluent in Norwegian."

Jack nodded, a bit impressed. Now, the only question left was, "Could you teach me sometime?"

The brunette smiled, looking at him and nodding. "Yeah, no problem."


	8. The Drop Off Surprise

Burgess was now in view once they past the mountains they were driving around. Only about half an hour now until they'd arrive in city limits.

They had yet to find a gas station and Hiccup was getting a little desperate. And Jack had returned to his silence. You know that silence that was nearly deafening and suffocating. Especially coming from Jack Frost himself. And Hiccup had almost had enough of the mystery, but he still wasn't going to ask. If Jack wanted him to know what was bugging him, then he would tell him. Either that or Hiccup was going to jump his ass for some answers.

But that would be mean, and Mr. Horrendous was anything but.

It was a long half hour until they reached Burgess. A very long half hour. And upon seeing the first gas station, Hiccup turned and drove towards it, feeling neglectful of his baby. Jack didn't even get out, he just slumped down in the seat and looked out the window, just shaking his head when Hiccup asked if he wanted anything.

Once they were off again, gas tank filled all the way up, Jack gave him directions to the orphanage, throwing out a 'turn left here' and 'just keep going straight for the next couple of blocks' every once in a while.

"Go all the way down this block, it's going to be the big blue building at the end." Jack mumbled, sitting up straight in his seat to get ready, fidgeting with the pocket on his hoodie. There was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that Jack was nervous. And Gods he was soooo curious that it hurt.

They pulled into the parking lot, and after pausing for a little while, got out, reaching into the back to get the diaper bags and all the stuff they had taken out of them, stuffing them full before getting Baby Tooth and Toothless out. And a couple steps away from the car Jack stopped, looking at Hiccup.

A few steps ahead of him, Hiccup turned to send him a curious look. "What is it?" He asked.

"Hiccup..." Jack started, eyes tearing up a little again. And Hiccup couldn't help but think that this was serious, just because of the use of his first name. Was that weird? Maybe just a little. "I... I can't do this." Yep. Serious.

Hiccup stepped forward, placing the car seat with Toothless on the ground next to him and placed his hands firmly on Jack's shoulders, having to duck a little to look him in the eyes. "Jack." He said, no response. So he tried again, more gently this time. "Jack, look at me please?"

Blue eyes darted up to look into green, glossy with sadness moisture. "I understand, I really do." Hiccup started, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Jack's forehead. "But there is no way either of us can keep them now."

"I know. But, I just can't leave them here." Jack said, looking back up to Hiccup. "I can't be responsible for them going from home to home, feeling as though nobody wants them. Finally finding somewhere to call their own, just to be sent back because they don't want that responsibility anymore. I can't Hiccup, I just can't." He finished, backing up a little away from Hiccup to emphasize his point.

Now Hiccup finally understood what was ging on; Jack Frost was in the foster system. But one question still remained; "What about your dad?"

"He's not my real father. No," Jack stopped himself to think, then corrected himself. "He is my real father, just not biologically."

Hiccup thought long and hard about something to say. But the only thing he could think of was a confirmation to what he had been debating with himself for the last few days. "Jack, the only time that these two are going to spend in the system, they're not going to remember any of it."

Jack looked confused for a moment, but that was quickly changed into one of the best smiles Hiccup has ever seen. Ever. "Really?" He asked, almost jumping with excitement.

Hiccup nodded, giving the other a smile of his own. "Mhm, I was thinking about it anyways, and I've gotten so attached to them..." He mumbled the last part under his breath, looking down at Baby Tooth. Then he looked up at Jack. "There's just one thing; I'm going to need help."

Jack was silent, a shocked expression replacing the look of glee. He opened his mouth to ask, but closed it again when Hiccup gave him a smirk. "You're a charming bastard. You know that?" He said, shaking his head as he stepped past Hiccup to go inside the building.

Hiccup threw his arms out to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, picking up the car seat and following the other.

Once inside, with the immense help of the automatic doors, they both started looking around, Hiccup to check things out and Jack seemingly looking for something. But he paused as a thought struck him, "Wait. Don't you have to be 21 to register?"

Hiccup gave him an incredulous look. "I am 21." And Jack stared laughing. "What?"

"It's just, I thought, oh god! Haha, I thought you were like barely eighteen... You're just so small and cute..."

"Just because I'm shorter than you. How old are you then?"

"Nineteen." Jack managed to get out between gasps of air. And just when he was about to regain his composure, he glanced up at Hiccup's wide eyed, raised eyebrow look and he lost it again. "I'm sorry, that's just too funny."

"Come on, let's just go get these two signed in and get those papers..." Hiccup was an expert at subject changes.

And Jack followed him, giggle-shitting the whole way to the check in desk.

"Jack?" A small voice drifted to their ears, obviously a little girl, catching their attention. They looked to the direction of where the voice was coming from, seeing a little girl with long brown hair, bangs covering half of her face. She had a confused look on her face, but seeing Jack's smile, it quickly changed to a smile of her own. "Jack!" She yelled, running up to him with open arms.

Jack put Toothless down by Hiccup, who put Baby Tooth down as well, throwing his arms open and crouching down to catch he as she lept forward and threw herself at him. "Winter! Oh my gosh, how have you been?" He asked, standing up and spinning them both around. Stopping, he looked her over, "You've gotten big. How old are you now?"

"I'm seven and a half." Winter said proudly, giving him a smirk. But the look dropped a little, and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just dropping off these babies that Mr. Horrendous and I found on the side of the highway. Nothing too special, really." Jack said, putting her back on the floor and pointing towards Hiccup, who gave her a small smile and wiggly-fingered wave.

She did the same before looking down at the bulky objects at his feet. "Awe, they're so cute!" She squealed, running up to them and peering down at them.

"Mr. Horrendous," Jack said, catching both Hiccup and Winter's attention, "This is Winter, the awesome little sister of one of my best friends." He motioned to the a fore mentioned Winter, then to Hiccup. "And Winter,this is Mr. Horrendous, or Hiccup, roughest, toughest viking to ever sail the seas. Plus, he's also a dragon expert." That had both of them laughing a little. And as if remembering something, Jack looked around. "Where's the lake monster?"

"He's telling stories to the younger kids. You want me to go get him?"

"That'd be wonderful." He turned back to Hiccup, "What did I tell ya? Awesome..." Then watched as she hurried off into another room.

"Lake monster?" Hiccup asked, crouching down to comfort a now fussing Toothless.

"Really long story short; he jumped in a lake as a human, came out covered in moss, algae and seaweed. It was gnarly..." Jack shuddered, as if the memory still haunted him to this day.

Shortly after, a yell of "Are you serious home boy?" was heard from the room Winter ran into Followed by hurried footsteps and the door being pushed open wide.

Standing in the open doorway was Jack's twin. At least he looked like he could seriously be his twin. Different hair and eye color of course, but everything else was identical. There was a gigantic shocked, yet still very happy grin on his face. "You finally get out of this place, but you come back anyways?" And without waiting for an answer, he looked at Hiccup and asked, "This your girlfriend?"

And Jack was nearly on the floor laughing like the loon he really is.

"Jackson, Hiccup is a boy." Winter said, pushing her brother out of the way.

"You're right; she really is awesome." Hiccup said, grumbling something under his breath at Jack.

"I'm sorry, but that was just too priceless." Jack giggled out, regaining his composure, taking a deep breath and standing up straight, sending Hiccup an apologetic smile.

"Not that I'm not terrifyingly overjoyed to see you, but what are you doing here?" Jackson asked, completely serious now.

"Found a couple of babies on the side of the highway in Kansas, had no other choice but to bring them here." Jack explained, highly intelligently.

"Kansas?" Hiccup asked, more than a little confused.

"He means the middle of nowhere. Like in Courage the Cowardly Dog; Nowhere is in Kansas." Winter explained.

"Someone just left their babies completely alone? What if you guys hadn't seen them?" Jackson was not happy. To say the least.

"We try not to think about it..." Hiccup replied solemnly, standing up as well after seeing to Toothless' happiness.

"Yeah, totally not a girl.. Sorry about that; you should work on that manly appearance of yours."

"But he's so pretty." Jack said in a swooning manner, and Hiccup responded almost immediately, a little put out.

"'Pretty' isn't very emasculating at all, Jack." Pure sarcasm.

"Sensitive subject?" Jackson asked, grin plastered on his face.

"Very sensitive for a big viking boy." Identical grin on Jack's face.

"So, Winter... How are you doing?" Hiccup asked, tuning the two jerk-heads out.

"He's totally ignoring us now!"

"He's tuning us out because we're being asses."

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Eh, could be better, could be worse."

"What's with your name?"

"Which one? Hiccup? Horrendous? Haddock? Or the fact that he's the third, but the only Hiccup in his family?" Jack interrupted.

"All of it?"

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other and grinned before saying in unison, "It's a Viking thing."

"You're serious with the whole Viking deal?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"I descended from a long line of vikings."

"The tough Norwegian kind."

"Ah, that must be very intimidating for you."

"You have no idea..." Jackson and Jack shared identical grins, and Winter was confused.

"What?" she asked, looking back and forth at all three of them.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Hiccup mumbled, kind of blushing a little. Just kind of and a little though. And the other two boys chuckled. "Are they always like this when they get together?"

"Sometimes even worse."

"Okay! So, do either of you two know where Sir Moon Beam is?" Jack asked, clamping his hands together to solidify the subject change.

Hiccup mumbled the name to himself for a moment before asking, "That's not his real name is it?"

"Uh, no." Jackson said, then added, "the world's worst nickname giver just calls him that. His real name is Manuel Moony."

"Okay, I'm actually quite relieved; almost felt sorry for him..." Hiccup said, more to himself than any of the others.

"And he's in his office, by the way." Jackson said, pointing to a door off to the side of where they stood.

"Awesome," Jack nodded, addressing Jackson and Winter now, "So, when we're done with him, we'll come find you. If that's alright with Mr. Horrendous?"

"Perfectly fine by me. You haven't seen them in how long?"

"About three years."

"Yeah, we'll find you." Hiccup whistled, watching as Jackson was pulled back into the room they came from by Winter. Most likely to go and continue telling the younger kids stories.

"You three aren't related are you?" Hiccup asked, picking up Toothless and waiting for Jack to come with him. "Not that I know of. They came in years after I did, and they have different last names. But that doesn't mean really mean anything..." Jack mumbled, leading Hiccup towards the office of Sir Moon Beam. Hiccup still scoffed at that.


	9. The Time I Almost Got Married

After, seriously, a couple hours long talk with Manuel Moony, and one giant, kind og confusing session of peper work signing, and an almost guarantee that Toothless and Baby Tooth would be able to stay with Hiccup after some thurough investigation, the two finally went to find Jackson and Winter.

They had spent another hour or so talking with them, with Jack giving them his mailing address so they could keep in touch waaaay better than they had been.

But, they soon had to leave, which was hardest on Jack, who was now sitting in his normal mopy position in the passenger's seat, leaning against the window, peering out of it with a big frown plastered on his face. Every now and again, he would look at Hiccup.

Before finally, he took a deep, long breath, and letting t out he said, "twelve years." He just didn't want to continue leaving Hiccup in the dark.

"What?" Hiccup blinked, not expecting Jack to say anything for a while. At least a couple of hours. At least.

"I was in the system for twelve years before North adopted me." Jack said, almost hurridly, then added in a low mumble, "Sorry for not telling you sooner..."

Hiccup gave a comforting smile, "don't worry about it; I understand completely." Not really. But let's just say he did, for Jack's sake. "Have I ever told you about the time I almost got married?"

There was a momentary flicker of a smile that found its way to Jack's mouth, for he knew Hiccup was just trying to cheer him up. In all honesty, the thought alone was working wonders. But he decided to play along and have Hiccup give him a story. "No." He said, turning to face Hiccup while still leaning against the window. "What happened?"

Hiccip thought for a moment on where to begin, then, "Well, while out looking for our friend, Camicazi, we got stranded on an island, called the Island of the Broken Heart (which was haunted), because our ship 'The Fat Penguin' hit a bunch of rocks. But don't tell anyone that; because Vikings sinking their own ship is very laugh worthy. And not to mention kind of embarrassing." Jack let out a little chuckle at that.

"But, while camping on the shore of this island, we were attacked by Uglithugs!" Jack let out a surprised gasp. "And the chief of the Uglithugs, UG; who had a very Important and Dangerous Thing to discuss with my father-"

Jack promptly took that moment to interrupt him, "Hang on, I have to stop you there for a second... UG the Uglithug?"

"I was six, leave it alone."

"No, no, I like it." Jack said, nearly sarcastic enough to match the Sass Master that is Hiccup, giving him a grin. "Okay, Dangerous Thing?"

"Right, so, this Important and Dangerous Thing he wanted to disguss was the matter of who had been sending Love Letters to his daughter, Tantrum O'UGerly. Yes, Love Letters. Because love is a very serious and dangerous subject for Vikings. Very dangerous indeed. Turns out, it was Fishlegs. But, under Uglithug law, Princess Tantrum was only to be betrothed by Royalty. Fishlegs wasn't. Also, only someone of Royal Blood was allowed to write her love letters.

"And the penalty of a non-Royal writting a Love Letter to Tantrum was that UG could kill them brutally, yet mercifully quickly if they were lucky. And, if Fishlegs didn't come clean, all of the Hair Hooligans would would be killed, brutally, yet mercifully quickly if we were lucky."

"But you're of Royal Blood, right? Being the Son of the Chief..." Jack asked, more enthralled with the story than Hiccup thought he would be. Which was not putting damper on his day any.

So he smiled and answered, "yes. Being the Son of the Chief does make you of Royal Blood."

"What did you do?"

"I told UG that I had written the letters. He totally bought it. So thwn, honorarily, I was then betrothed to Princess Tantrum O'UGerly. But appearently, I wasn't the first Fiance. I was like the twelfth, or something. And the one she really wanted to marry was the Fiance-Before-The-Fiance-Before-Last." Hiccup stopped for a moment, but appearently it took long for the over eager Jack.

"Then what, then what, then what?" Jack, asked, crossing his legs underneath him, holding onto his ankles, looking expectantly at Hiccup.

"Then, I was given the Unbeatable Task of retrieving five jars of honey from the Island of Berserk, which is where a tribe of Cannibalistic, yet extremely loony barbarians lived, held their ceremonies, performed their rituals and sacrificed their sacrifices."

"Okay, wait. Berserk? Like the town~" Jack simply could not hide the laugh in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, Berserk."

"Why?"

"When I was younger, like four or so (yes, I remember that long ago), all of the Hooligans took a little vacation. And we had to pass through Berserk to get to our stopping point. While passing through, there was this large group of kids, who were a little older than I was at the time. And they were acting very wild and barbaric. It kind of scared me, I guess I just kind of kept that fear with me until now." Hicuup said with a shrug before continuing. "Anyways, this honey was for the Mead, because Berserk Honey made the best Mead.

"So, while we were practicing to avoid the Scarers and Poison Darters, Fishlegs went all the way to Berserk by himself- so he could proove himself or something like that- and, being the awesome friend that I am... I went after him."

"That's very heroic of you."

"Well, he's my best friend, what else could I do?"

Jack nodded, unable to argue with this pure and simple logic, but asked "What are Scarers and Poison Darters?"

"Scarers are dragons that look like bats, kind of. They are blind and def, but they are excellent smellers, and feed on blood filled with fear. So they taunt their victims until their good-and-scared-enough for their liking.

"And Poison Darters are fairly big dragons that shoot poison darts at their victims, which would kill a small animal, but put a bigger one to sleep. Anyways, when I found Fishlegs, he was surrounded by a crap-load of Scarers. It was a good thing he wasn't moving, though, because he would have been a goner if he was. So, really quick-like we got out of there, only to be shot down by two Poison Darters." Hiccup looked over to see the look on Jack's face, which was a mix of shock and somewhat fear. "And when we woke up again we found that we had been captured by Berserks!" Too add some more drama on Jack's part, Hiccup was getting more and more into the story.

"Is this story going to end bad?"

"No, it has a very happy ending as far as Vikings are concerned."

Jack let out a relieved sigh, "Okay, good. So what happens next?"

"We were told, by the chief that we were going to be sacrificed to The Beast in the Dead of Night Ceremony, along withh all the other Fiances. This is where we met the Fiance-Before-The-Fiance-Before-Last, who just so happened to be Humongously Hotshot the Hero (who is a neighbor kid who used to randomly pop into our games sometimes.) That's also when we were introduced to Alphonse, The Talented-But-Emotional French Chef, who had to check to see if we were meaty enough for The Beast. He had a terrible French accent...

"And at this point, before I go any further, I should probably tell you that I am kind of sorta maybe just a little bit related to Alvin..."

"The Treacherous?"

"Mhm."

"How can you be kind of sorta maybe just a little bit related to someone?"

"We have the same Great-Great-Grandfathers..."

"I will ask about this later. What happened to you and the Fiance's?"

"Well, appearently, I was the best thinker of the group (other than Fishlegs, but he was surrounded by Scarers and couldn't thin very straight at the time,); Vikings aren't always the brightest of people. So, I was assigned the task of getting all of us out of there. And while I was thinking, the others fell asleep, and that's when Alphonse showed up again, who turned out to be Alvin the Treacherous, my arch-enemy (we never liked each other. At all...)

"But, Alvin was also being held captive by the Berserks after he had to replace the previous chef that he accidentally killed. So, he let me out of my cage so I could find a way for all of us to escape, on the condition that he take me to where Camicazi was imprisoned (I had found out that she was somewhere on Berserk earlier, by the way). Which I didn't have a plan, but I was sure I would be ale to pick something up along the way.

"So, he lead me over a long bridge that was made out of I don't know what, and through the forest of about 35,672 trees that looked exactly the same. Stopping at one, he pulled out his keys and, opening the door-"

"Your arch enemy just took you to your friend?"

"Kind of. You see, he didn't really know who was in that tree prison-"

"Tree prison?"

"A prison carved into a tree so no one could find it. Anyways, it turned out that it was the prison of a very old and not very-pleasent-to-be-around witch that had been in there for twenty years or so. But, as soon as I had entered the cell, he shut the door and locked it behind me." Jack let out another gasp, and he looked a little bit worried. "Turns out, that the witch had a key that opened all locks. But in order for her to give it to me, I had to listen to this story. It was a really long story... And at the end, both of us had one chance to guess the identity of the other, which was kind of weird, in all honesty.

"But, after a series of stupid questions on my part, she guessed who I was. But this part really isn't all that important... So I'm just going to skip to the next important part. I got the key by the way." Hiccup said, thinking for a moment, then continuing. "And when I got out of that kind of smelly prison, I went back to looking for Camicazi."

"But, how could you possibly find her in amongst all those trees?"

"Well, that's where a miricle kind of came into play... There are these things called Winkles, which is a common snack for huntng dragons, that Camicazi keeps in a bag for her dragon, Stormfly. Anyways, I found a trail of Winkles, so figuring that Camicazi had dropped them for someone to find her, and that is exactly what happened; I found her in a tree prison of her own. She was so happy to get out, she almost forgot that she was a Bog-Burlgar and showed it. For Bog-Burlgars aren't very happy to show how happy they are to see people. But she caught herself, just in time too."

"Well, that's good." Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"So Camicazi and me ran back to the Berserk village and I had to convince her to get her revenge a little bit later, because I needed her help. And, unfortunately, when we got back to the village, it was already alomost three, which was when they held the Dead-of-Night Ceremonies, and Berserks were starting to wake up and come outside, so I really didn't have any time at all to rescue the others." Jack was again on the edge of his seat, listening while also trying to hold his questions down until Hiccup at least finished this part. "And just as we were arriving at the cages that Fishlegs and The Fiance's were in, and the Scarers erupted with a chant of 'Awake! Awake! It's Dead-of-Night! It's Dead-of-Night!' If only I had gotten there five minutes earlier, I would have been able to get Fishlegs and the others out."

"What happened!?" Jack squeeked, covering his mouth almost imediately because of the emarrassing interruption. "What happened?" He asked again, this time in a whisper.

"I tried to convince Camicazi to leave, but Bog-Burglars are just as stubborn as Vikings, so she climbed up a tree instead to watch. And I did the first thing I could think of; I climbed back into the cage and re-did all the chains."

"Why on Earth would you do that!?"

"First thing I could think of. And I never would have been able to escape anyways because just as I locked the last chain in place, Berserks were starting to show up yawning and a very big one that could barely walk because he was so covered in chains (I think I forgot to mention that Berserks cover themselves in chains and live that way. And when they fight, they remove them so they can go... Berserk). He blew long and hard on a curly-wurly-swirly bugle about three feet long and shouted: 'Let the Deaed-of-Night Ceremony begin!"

"I don't think I want to hear the end of this... It doesn't sound like it has a good ending."

"Don't worry, it does." Hiccup said with a small smirk, then asked, "should I stop?"

"No, tell me!"

Hiccup couldn'y help but laugh at that. Shaking his head, he thought of where he had left off. "Alright, so, just as the Fiance's were going to be prepared to be fed to the Beast by none other than Alvin. Needless to say, I had to mess with him a little bit, so I showed him that I had survived his little trap, ad he screeched and lept backwards as if someone had taken a big chunk out of his arm. And, just to make sure that he actually got me this time, I was going to be sacrificed first.

"So the cage I was in was strung up and hung over this huge cirle of undergrowth, slowly being lowered into the circle." By this time, Jack was now biting on the nail of his thumb. "I waited until they couldn;t see me anymore before I started undoing the locks again. But it was hard upside down and it took a really long time. And before I got the ver last chain unlocked, there was this tremndous, crazy impact of The Beast bashing against the cage. And it hit the cage again just as I was fitting the key into the door of the cage, and it rocked violently. It was hard to hold onto the cage and fit the key into the hole at the same time as rocking from side to side through the air."

"It was just playing with you..."

"And the cage then broke! And I fell right into the hand of the biggest dragon I had ever seen, only to be thrown into the air again, he was done playing; he was really going to eat me this time. And he probably would have, if it weren't for the fact that I knew how to speak Dragonese..."

"Dragonese?"

"It's the language of the dragons. I'll teach it to you sometime after Norwegian. It's quite a fascinating language..."

Jack nodded, than asked, "What did you say to him?"

"The first thing I could think to yell; 'halt! but by then, I had already fell into the dragons mouth."

"What kind of dragon was it?"

"A Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus... Stupid name?"

"Not for a bunch of little kids." Jack said, a bit impressed at the crazy-great use of big words. "Proceed?"

"I wasn't expecting him to pull me back out of his mouth, it was a close call too,because he was just about to swallow. And he was chained to the ground long enough for trees to start growing up around him. To just get a good mental image of how big he was, imagine a huge mansion. Then double it and you got this dragon."

"Did you seduce him with your awkwardness?" That earned one of the funniest looks that Hiccup could ever have given someone. A look that clearly said that it might have been a good time to kick Jack out of the car and forget anything ever happened. "Because I'm not going to lie... That would be an amazing ending to such a disasterous story!"

"No, Jack. No, I did not seduce him with my awkwardness. I just set him free and he promised to start a human/dragon war..."

"I may have missed something there." Jack said, the smile he was weraing fading into a dull frown. "Is this my punishment for the seducing comment?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright. What about the Fiance's and Fishlegs?"

"They got out of their cages while the dragon was freeing all the prisoners on the island."

"No longer will I make anymore comments about your skills of seduction... Ever!" Jack grumbled, earning a Hiccup flavored shit-eating grin.

"And we escaped the island, and Tantrum O'UGerly and Humongously Hotshot got married, singing horribly into the sunset."

"But Fishlegs is the one who got the honey..."

"He gave it to Humongous since he was the one that Tantrum was in-love with."

"That was nice of him."

"Eh, Fishlegs didn't really fall for her anyways; he only sent her the poems because she inspired them with her "beauty.""

"And what about Alphonse the Talented-but-Emotional-French-Chef?"

"The witch turned out to be his mother. And they both burned in a fire that was set on Berserk."

"That felt like a bit of a rushed ending."

"It was right around the time that he went Notorious Biker, so we had to think of something quick."

Jack nodded, and after an annoying amount of silence, he said "Alright, so about this kind-of-sorta-maybe-just-a-little-bit related thing."

"Well, my great-great-grandfather had three children, my great-grandfather, Chucklehead, and his two brothers, Thugheart and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. Thugheart is Alvin's grandfather."

"And Mr. Horrednous the Second? Did he have any children?"

"No, he did not. He died when he was still a teenager."

"I can't decide if that was a good ending to your story, or the worst I have ever heard..." Jack said after a few minutes of silent thinking.

"Maybe I'll come up with a better one when I write it down..." Hiccup laughed.

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Horrendous." Jack said, sitting right in the seat, but still crossing his legs. At least he was smiling now. That's all that mattered.

Only about and hour and a half and they were back in Berserk for the night, with Hiccup humming the same song as before, even as they were checking into another hotel.

"What are you humming?" Jack asked curiously as he sat on the only bed in the room, looking up at Hiccup.

"Hm? Oh, it's a lulaby my mom used to sing when I was younger." Hiccup answered, putting his back pack down on the floor by the foot of the bed, taking off his tan jacket and green hoode, draping them over the chair before giving a stretch to compete against all stretches. It was one of those really good ones that resuted in funny, involuntary groans, Yeah, one of those. Those are nice... "It sometimes gets stuck in my head."

And then he flopped down on the mattress next to Jack, who turned his body to face him. Hiccup must have been really tired, because he was already starting to fall asleep after just a few mnutes. But who wouldn't be? Excessive talking is exhausting. And Jack, mischevious little devil that he is, really couldn't have that. So he got all up in Hiccup's space and blew lightly on his nose. And to say Jack's breath was cold would be one of the worse understatements on the planet.

And it tickled something deep inside Hiccup's nose, and he let out a very loud, very violent string of sneezes that caused him to headbutt Jack with an indignified clank that left both boys surprised that they weren't left with more damage than a headache. A really bad headache that Jack deserved, and made Hiccup a mere victim. Poor Hiccup.

"Owe, what?" Hiccup asked, holding his forehead as he looked to Jack, who was rolling around on the bed, obviously in pain. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know you would headbutt me." Jack groaned, rolling just enough to where he rolled off the bed. Which caused Hiccup to let out one of the most horrendous, ugly laughs that Jack and himself has ever heard. Snorting and high pitched wheezing included.

Instead of caring if he was alright, Jack sat up to give him a concerned look, thinking that he had broken the Hiccup. He watched, the look changing to that of worry as all noises slowly stopped, but the laughing didn't, and Hiccup lay there on the bed, holding his sides, his legs kicking out randomly, tears streaming down the sides of his now red face. But still no noise came out of his wide open mouth.

Jack would have been worried if, when Hiccup took a deep breath, it hadn't turned into a really loud snort that left him cackling like an idiot. And there was nothing Jack could do but laugh as well as the whole cycle continued.

And it went on like this, Hiccup laying on the bed, trying to make himself breath only to result in laughing even harder, and Jack laying on the floor, busting up whenevr Hiccup snorted (which was quite often now) for about half an hour. And when their heads hurt too much, which forced them to calm down, Jack climbed back on the bed, and the both lay there, gasping for breath and letting out a little chuckle here and there.

"What," Jack started, taking a deep breath, "Was that all about?"

"I have no idea... You just flailed, and it was funny, and it didn't help that I laugh when I'm in pain..."

"I'll never do that again. I promise."

"I am holding you to that... Frostcicle."

"Frostcicle?"

"I get a stupid nickname, so do you..."

"Fair enough."


	10. Things Just Keep Getting Better

Ch 10 Things Just Keep Getting Better

It was around 8:00 in the morning when the two woke up. And Jack was sitting on the window sill, silently watching Hiccup pace around the hotel room, looking for something. "What are you looking for?" He asked, smiling at the almost frantic look on Hiccup' face.

"The car keys!" Hiccup yelled, more at himself than at Jack. He flipped over the pillows, shook out the blankets, repeated a couple of times. And with a huff of complete and utter frustration he glowered over at Jack, who was taking way too much enjoyment in the situation. "What's so funny?"

And now Jack couldn't keep the laugh he was trying to keep down suppressed any longer. He literally let out one of the loudest and largest shout-laughs of his life. All he could do to answer was point a shaky finger at the table and chairs where Hiccup left his hoodie and jacket. And sitting on the table, all shiny and pretty, was Hiccup's keys.

Hiccup grumbled, letting out a string of obvious Viking curses as he marched his way to the table, shoved them in his pocket and headed for the door.

Not wanting to be left behind, Jack hurried after him, making sure to grab all their stuff in the process, running to catch up with the angry Hiccup.

It was only shortly after that, when breakfast was fast food instead of the normal restaurant, that Jack realized that Hiccup was kind of in a hurry to get back to Berk. And Jack was kind of curious, so he asked; "You really want to get back home, don't you?"

"It's not that I want to, because this little misadventure of ours is the most fun I've had in a very long time. It's just that going all the way to Burgess took us a whole day off schedule. And if I don't get back to Berk as fast as possible, I'm going to have to call off of work for a day..."

Jack only nodded, not having anything else to say. Well, nothing other than an apology, but there wasn’t anything for him to apologize for. Yeah, sure, it was his fault they went to Burgess in the first place. But if given the chance, there would be no way in Hell that he would do anything differently. And he knew Hiccup felt the same way.

So (after a little bit), to change the subject, Jack said, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"The weirdest dream?"

"It was the weirdest..."

"And what was this dream about?"

"Well, first, we still had Baby Tooth and Toothless with us. And we broke down in the strange desert area, and there was this cave. I'm not sure why we decided to explore a cave with two babies, but we did. Oh! Did I mention that we were being chased by Alivin and his Merry Bunch?" Hiccup shook his head and Jack continued. We were, so I guess that's why we went in the cave; to escape. And at the back of this cave, there was another opening, so it was more of a tunnel than a straight up cave. But, out of the opening, we came to this beautiful cove, with rocks and trees. It was really pretty... But Toothless, and Baby Tooth began to change (so did we, but not nearly as much as them). Baby Tooth turned into an ity-bity fairy that looked like a humming bird of some kind, and Toothless became a dragon. Quite like the one you were drawing before."

"How did we change?"

"You were able to talk to animals and Toothless, and I was able to frost things and make it snow."

"Nice," Hiccup said, nodding briefly, thoroughly impressed. "Then what happened?"

"As a thanks for saving them from the snow, Toothless carried us away. All the way back to Berk. Then I woke up to you making the strangest comment I've ever heard you make."

"And what was that?" Hiccup looked mortified, because sometimes he dreams some weird things.

"I believe you said 'could use a little butter'. But I'm not exactly too sure."

"Oh, I was dreaming that I was the king of Popped-Cornia. The trees were made out of corn-cobs, and every Autumn, the kernels would all pop off. And the rivers were made out of butter... Which is more epic than you'll ever know."

"I would absolutely love to get inside that pretty head of yours..." Jack said, completely bewildered. He thought that he had had the weirdest dream... But he was wrong on so many levels. At least Hiccup seemed to be proud of his corny dream. "So," he went on to say, completely dive bombing the subject into another dimension. "What part of Berk do you live in?"

"You know that big fenced off area of rich-people-farmland known as the Isle of Berk?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go in there. Do you live near there?"

"I live in there."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Jack said seriously.

"What?"

"You have literally been right under my nose this whole entire time and I never even realized..." And with the look of confusion that came over Hiccup's face, Jack had to explain; "I go by there almost every day on my way home from work just to look inside; because I find it pretty."

"You know people are allowed in, right?" Jack shook his head. "Yeah, it may be private Hooligan Property, but anyone who wants to come in can. Just so long as they help out with something."

"Like what kind of help?"

"Anything that needs done really. Like milking the Yaks, sheering the sheep and collecting eggs. Anything."

"You have Yaks?" Jack asked with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, why?"

“Because, Yaks!” Jack exclaimed, throwing is arms in the air to show off his excitement, making Hiccup laugh a little.

It wasn’t until a couple hours later when the two stopped in a little town called Hysteria to fill up the gas tank and get something for lunch (Hiccup got tired of driving). And as they were making their way back to the car, Jack stopped as something very fascinating caught his attention, and he motioned for Hiccup to watch too.

A little off in the distance, a hawk was flying around in circles above a small group of pigeons. Swooping, the hawk caught one and flew off to the nearest place to enjoy its meal, which was the roof of an apartment building across the street.

Both boys stared in shock and awe as feathers flew everywhere. But as they drifted towards the ground, the two couldn’t help but   
chuckle at the large, orange cat sitting on the rails of one of the balconies began swatting at the falling feathers.

It was a lot funnier than it should have been and made both of them feel bad for laughing.

Still chuckling though, the continued to the car, they looked back to the cat and began laughing again.

After a while of driving in silence, well, almost silence; Hiccup started humming again, Jack looked over at him, a little curious.

“So, is that a common lullaby?”

“No, my mom wrote it for me when I was a baby. Sometimes she’ll sing it, doesn’t matter what she’s doing.” Hiccup said, smiling out of the window.

“Does she always write songs?” Jack asked, turning to completely look at Hiccup. “Or was that it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Hiccup started with a little laugh, “She’s got stacks and stacks of songs she’s written; she wanted to be a song writer when she got out of high school. But life got in the way and she couldn’t…” He frowned.

“What happened?”

Hiccup looked at him, shrugged and turned back to the road with a small, sad smile. “She had a baby.”

It was cold that night in a little town called The Isle of Tomorrow after a fairly warm day of traveling. Which melted all the snow that was everywhere, and by nightfall the cold air froze the water.

But Jack and Hiccup didn’t know this when they stopped for the midnight, and when they pulled into the parking lot, Hiccup parked over a large patch of ice.

“Whoa, careful; slippery.” Jack said, almost doing exactly what Hiccup just did; which was slipping and falling. But this was more than just a fall where he hit his head on the ground and cursed a little bit and was fine in a couple of minutes.

This fall had him twisting his leg underneath him with a loud snap, which had him cursing like the Viking Jack knew he was.

In any other situation, Jack would have been very, very offended.

Jack hopped over the hood of the car and hurried over to Hiccup. Looking over his leg, after having to pry a pair of tightly clamped hands off of it, he determined that it was broken.

Now came the problem of getting Hiccup to the hospital ; he was going to have to drive him there. He’s only driven once or twice. But that was under intense supervision from his father. And in a sleigh.

“It’s okay, just look at me. I need to drive you to the hospital, okay?” Jack said softly, making Hiccup look him in the eye. Hiccup nodded and handed him the keys. “Don’t get alarmed, though; but I’ve gotta be honest right now; I don’t really know how to drive…” Hiccup groaned; letting his head fall back.

“Just don’t kill my baby…” Hiccup mumbled as Jack lifted him off the ground and carried him to the passenger’s side of the car.

Needless to say, it was a little bit strange sitting in the driver’s side. But, Jack would worry about that later. Right now he was going to drive as fast as he could without attracting any unwanted attention from any cops.

In no time at all, they were clambering through the automatic doors of the hospital, with Hiccup leaning on Jack for Support.

It only took a couple of hours to get a bright, neon-green cast on Hiccup’s left leg. And they pretty much told them that there was no way in Thor’s Great Hairy Beard that they’d let either of them leave before the sun was shining happily in the sky. So they stayed there, with Hiccup high as a kite off the pain medication that they gave him.

“You didn’t do as bad as I did when I first started driving…” Hiccup said out of the blue, almost falling asleep. Then he let out a loud laugh. “I crashed, like, four cars! And my dad refused to let me stop.”

“That’s actually pretty funny…” Jack said with a laugh.

Hiccup gasped, patting his sides before digging in his pockets. “I gotta call my Dad to tell them I’m gonna be late coming home… But I can’t find my phone.” He said sappily, getting a little teary-eyed. Then he remembered, and sat up excitedly. “It’s in my jacket pocket! Can you get it for me?” Jack nodded with an amused smile, getting the phone.

Hiccup dialed his father’s number and waited for an answer. ”Dad! So I have some news, but it might not be good.” A pause. “I broke my leg! Isn’t it great!? How? Oh, I just slipped on some ice, no biggy. Don’t worry, though; my new friend drove me to the hospital.”

There was another brief pause, with Hiccup’s father shouting on the other end. Jack wasn’t able to clearly make out what was being yelled. But that didn’t matter very much when Hiccup blurted out; “It’s quite alright, Dad; I slept with him. That means I trust him.”

Jack slapped a hand over his face. He held out his other hand to Hiccup, muttering a “give me the phone.” Clearly embarrassed. Once Hiccup handed it to him, not asking any questions, he hesitantly held the phone to his ear, mumbling, “Mr. Stoik, sir?” Trying to be as polite as possible. Which was hard for Jack Frost.

“Yes?” Came a very gruff, and a little flustered reply.

“I’m very sorry about that…”

“You’re Jack Frost?”

“I am, yes.”

“You’re going to drive him home?”

“Even if I have to fight him to.”

“Be careful of his sword skills. He’s surprisingly good…”

“I sincerely hope it won’t ever come to that, but thank you.”

There was an awkward silence that fell over the line, which was filled by Hiccup impressively singing in a perfect Stitch voice.

“What is that?”

“Hiccup’s high.”

“Ah,” another pause to listen, then. “You’re coming to Snoggletog?”

“I was planning on it, yes.”

“Good. Get my son home safely and I will see you on Snoggletog.”

By the time they both hung up, Hiccup began singing Reflections (Mulan), still in Stitch’s voice, pouring his heart and soul into the words.

Jack handed the phone back to Hiccup, who stopped singing mid-verse to send him a huge smile. “So, you’ve met my dad’s voice…”

“Mhm, I just really hope he likes me more than he seems to…”

“Nah, you’re fine; he talked to you for more than five seconds.” A thoughtful look overcame Hiccup’s face. “speaking of five things. Did you know I’ve only had five birthdays?”

Jack thought for a moment, a look of pure confusion on his face. Then he said, “The only way that could be true is if your birthday is February 29th.”

“Yup. The weirdest kid in my family born on the weirdest day of the year.” Hiccup said proudly, then thought for a moment before scooting all the way against the guard rails of the bed, patting the mattress next to him. “Let’s get some sleep before the Hairy, Scary Librarian Lady comes back.” He said, his smile fading a little as his eyelids began to droop.

Jack let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he climbed onto the bed next to Hiccup.

It was a good thing that they liked cuddling, because if not, they’d be dreadfully miserable for those next few hours.


	11. On The Road Again

Feeling a lot more in control of his thoughts than the night before, Hiccup tried calling his Dad again.

But all he got was an answering machine. So he called the office of the Auto shop where he worked.

"Mullo." Came the heavy accent of Gobber. Normally, Gobber wouldn't answer the phone this way, but since they had caller ID just in case soeone needed to call in sick or something, he knew that it was Hiccup before he even answered. Hense the answering the phone with a 'mullo.'

"Gobber," but before Hiccup could even continue, Gobber interrupted him.

"I know, Stoik came by earlier and told me you injured yourself again."

Unfortunately, anyone within about three feets radius could hear the never-quiet Gobber perfectly. Jack gave Hiccup an amused smirk."A bit clumsy, eh?"

"You have no idea, Frosty; I'm actually surprised that i hadn't fallen before that..."

"I'm a snowman now?"

"I'm trying to find a name that works as well as Mr. Horrendous."

"I don't know, I knid of liked Frostcicle to be perfectly honest."

"Really?" And as if remembering that he was talking on the phone, Hiccup turned his attention back ro Gobber. "So anyways, Gobber, I might be a day or two late getting home. So I might have to call in for a couple of days."

"Take all the time you need. Just don't you dare miss Snoggletog."

"Don't worry; I wouldn't miss it for the world." Then Gobber hung up. Never a very big conversationalist, that Gobber.

"So, how does one go about celebrating Snoggletog?" Jack asked as Hiccup put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well, first off; you have to have a large building to hold all your large viking guests comfortably. Then you decorate it. Then you fill it with food and mead. And last but not least; you shove all afore mentioned vikings inside this large building. Then you be merry and all that other jazz." Hiccup was still a little loopy from the pain meds. "What about Christmas?"

"Pretty much the same way. Except you celebrate with as many o your closest relatives as you can stad to be around for a couple hours and you exchange gifts that you have gotten for each other. Then, you eat dinner together (with contributions from everyone). Some families stand around a piano and sing Christmas Carols afterwards. But not my family." Jack couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What do you guys do?"

"Well, you know how I told you my dad is the Christmas guy?" Hiccup nodded. "Okay, so instead of being normal, we go around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer giving presents to the poor families in Berk."

Hiccup gave him a confused look. "Why?" He asked, not really getting where Jack was going with all of this.

"Because of Santa Clause?"

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Santa?" Hiccup shook his head. "Big fat man in a red suit that goes to every house in the world on one night to give all the good boys and girls presents." Hiccup pursed his lips in thought, then shook his head again. "Rides in a sleigh pulled by eight flying reindeer?"

"Like Odin?"

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. "What?"

"You just, almost, described Odin. But instead of reindeer and a sleigh, he has an eight legged horse."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I didn't this time. It's part of Viking history. Odin is a Norwegian God."

"I never leared that in school..."

"Oh, they don't teach it in the public school on Berk. You'd have to go to the private school in the Isle to learn all about Viking heritage."

"You have your own private school?"

"Yeah, we have a bunch of private stuff. But unlike their names, they are all open to the public. Except the Public library. That's private and heavily guarded..."

"Um, why?"

"Books are considered civilizing and bad for barbarian culture. So thy locked up all the books in one big building." A dumbfounded look came over Jack's face. "Believe it or not, we're not very charming or well behaved people. We haven't really evolved very much passed the whole barbarian thing, and the manners in the Isle of Berk are vertually non existant."

"So, why are you so charming and well behaved?"

"I'm a hiccup..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Speaking of your name. If your great-great-grandfather's son was the second, how are you the third?"

"Well, first, Horrendous Haddock is sort of an all around family name. It may not be present in someone's title, but it is always there. As far as 'Hiccup' is involved, that' the name given to all the very, very small babies in the Isle. Which very, very small normally means normal sized."

"Should that be as sad as I think it is?"

"I'm not so sure it shouldn't be." Hiccup said, looking out of the front window at the car in front of them. "You can pass them, you know..."

An almost terrified look came over Jack's face and he shook his head violently. "No I most definitely can not." He said hurriedly, that look not leaving his face.

And a grin that should neverhave crossed Hiccup's face crossed it; a shit-eating-grin. "Are you scared?"

It took a little while for Jack to answer, but very forcefully, he said "Yes, I am."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Don't mess with me." Jack said in a mock warning tone, forcing himself to steal a glance at the still shit eating Hiccup.

"Or else what?"

"I will tickle you so hard you will never be able to stop laughing..."

"A fun fact about me; being tickled actually turns me on. Like, a lot."

Jack's face went blank. "Then I will tickle you so hard, until you are, and then I'll leave you alone."

Hiccup gasped, truly offended. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, Mr. Horrendous. I would."

"If you do that, I'll totally rape your ass."

"That's so barbaric."

"Vinking."

"Oh yeah." Jack laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so cute and precious. When I imagine you as angry, I picture an angry butterfly."

"And angry butterfly?"

"I'm sorry!" Jack wailed, letting out this almost terrified shriek as a semi passed him. Then he began to mumble.

Hiccup still couldn't get over the angry butterfly comment, "Just you wait. Tonight I will show you an angry butterfly..." He said, and all was silent until they reached the next town.

Jack let all the possiblities flow through his head of what Hiccup could possibly mean. Then they came to town, and he realized that he had no idea where to go. "Mr. Horrendous, I'm sorry about the butterfly thing... But could you please tell me where it is we should be going?"

It took a little while for Hiccup to answer, (Because, truth be told; he was kind of dozing off), but when Jack asked again, he looked out of the window, trying to figure out where they were. Once he recognized the town as Meathead, he chuckled a bit, asking, "Wow, you got here pretty fast. What'd you do, speed the whole way here?"

Ignoring the fact that he was being made fun of, Jack just smirked, decidig to play along "I just couldn't wait to find out what those horrible things the butterfly has planned."

"You're lucky that I love you... Otherwise I'd have no mercy and show you now."

"You would do that!?"

"Only if I didn't even like you remotely." Hiccup said, sitting up from the slouched position that he absentmindedly got into while he dozed off. "Anyways, if you turn left here, then go up a couple blocks and turn right you'll get to a hotel about a block up. Then I can capture you in a potato sack and do horrible things to you."

"Is that your version of talking dirty?"

"... Yes."

"I love it!"

"That's because you're a frost-butt!"

Jack drove silently for a little while, thinking really hard. So hard that hs face contorted into an unbearably terrifying glare before he finally said. "Can you call me that again?"

"What? Frost-butt?"

"Are you still high?"

"A little bit..."

"You are so never living that down!"

"I already regret what will happen later tonight..."

Jack chuckled, "Why's that?" He asked, briefly and barely taking his eyes off the road.

"Your butt is way too cute to destroy."

"You really need to change the subject..."

"And you need to stop being so pretty."

"You need to stop being so precious."

"You need to stop damn perfect..."

"You need to stop being... All of that."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes, once you stop being all of precious, angry-butterfly you, I won't feel so bad for loving you so much."

Hiccup was momentarily speechless, for a minute or two, he stared at Jack, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Why do you feel bad for loving me...?" He was almost hurt by the comment and wasn't quite sure how to react to it.

"It's not that I'm not... The only reason." Jack stammered with his words, trying hard to find the right ones to say that wouldn't make him look and feel more like a complete ass. "I comletely said that wrong. I'm sorry. It's just that," He paused to look back at Hiccup, who was staring at him blankly, and he took adeep breath, turning back to the road as he gathered his thoughts.

"I just don't want to be so completely mad about you while you're still in love with someone else..." Jack hurried and forced all his thoughts out in a jumbled mess of surprisingly understandable words. And Hiccup smiled.

"Is this about Astrid?" Hiccup asked, and Jack had a hard time nodding, tears slowly making their way into his eyes. "Awe, baby... You have nothing to worry about. I promise." He laughed, reaching over to run his hand through Jack's hair. "How the hair is your hell so soft?"

Jack stayed silent as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel Hiccup had mentioned before, and when he turned off the car, he slowly turned to face him. "How the hair is my hell so soft?"

"You know what I meant..." Hiccup sat up straight, reaching for the door handle. "How about that potato sack and them naughty things by an angry buttefly?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I fucking love you." Jack shouted as he stepped out of the car and hurried over to the passenger's side so he could help his plaster-footed damsal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaan the ending completely sucked! I'm sorry guys! You deserve better reading material! Though, just a heads up! I am working out ideas for a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover fic! But I won't start writing it until I am done with this one. And yes, i will try my best to make it as Hijackery as possible. Anyways... I totally can't decide. Should I make this longer and have the next chapter be a lemon, and continue with the basic story line in the one after that? Or should it be like last time and just have a bit of it and the main story line as a single chapter? Review or PM me your thoughts on it! XD Thank you again for reading!


	12. I'll Capture You in A Potato Sack

Ch 12 I'll Capture You in A Potato Sack

"Jack…" Hiccup groaned. Jack twitched his hips skillfully as he shrugged his shirt off, back towards Hiccup. He stretched and flexed, glancing over his shoulder to see Hiccup's reaction.

Hiccup sat forward on the bed in some kind of trance that was completely Jack's fault.

"Mr. Horrendous? I think the button on my jeans is stuck. Can you help?" Hiccup could practically hear his smirk. Hiccup shot forward, colliding against his warm back, kissing his shoulders, his neck, anywhere he could. Hiccup wrapped his arms around him and fiddled with the button. It was now Hiccup's turn to tease. Hands roamed every inch of free, exposed skin he could find. His fingers tweaked at already hardened nipples, earning a breathy sigh from Jack. The sigh turned into a deep groan as Hiccup's long fingers rolled the buds around, squeezing occasionally.

"Come on, baby…" Jack put his hands over Hiccup's and pressed his ass against his also clothed dick. His back arched a little away from Hiccup, and he leaned his head back up where it was laying on his shoulder.

Hiccup let his hands drop and rubbed Jack through his jeans, palming the growing erection almost too gently. Jack's eyes fluttered shut, his mouth falling open.

Sometimes Hiccup had to take the lead. To let his little Viking-self lose control for once.

"Relax, Frost-Butt. I'm going to take you tonight." Hiccup whispered hotly into Jack's ear as he popped the button of Jack's brown pants. "You're going to love every single thing I do to you." Sometimes, he even couldn't help talking dirty to the poor, melting Jack Frost.

He turned Jack around to face him as he undid the zipper and slowly dragged his pants down, sinking to his knees. Hiccup lightly brushed Jack's thighs with his fingertips. "We're going to feel so good…" He whispered.

Jack kicked his jeans away and spread his legs just a little wider. He pushed his boxers down impatiently. "Hiccup, Mr. Horrendous, hurry up."

"Don't rush me, lover boy." Hiccup licked swiftly at his hips, tongue lapping at the skin on the healthily protruding hip-bone. That was his sweet spot; Hiccup found that one out during their grope-fest in the hotel room the night before last. Now Hiccup was going to attack it viciously every chance that he got. And Jack would not be able to resist.

Jack groaned, hand flying to his cock. And Hiccup batted his hand away. "No way." He crawled between Jack's legs to kneel in front of him. "That's my job." He kissed the tip of Jack's semi-hard cock and swirled his tongue around the base.

"Oh… Hiccup…" Jack forced Hiccup to take him into his mouth, impatiently rolling his hips. Jack was like a child sometimes; always so impatient.

Hiccup hollowed out his cheeks and shrugged his shoulders forward, hands crawling up Jack's body. Hiccup traced his fingers over his abs, staring up at Jack through his eyelashes.

Jack let out an unnaturally feminine noise when Hiccup slowly started moving his head. His long, pale fingers brushed against the back of Hiccup's head, spiking up his red hair. Hiccup grazed his dick with his teeth.

Jack threw his head back as his hips jerked forward of their own account. He let out one of the loudest moans Hiccup had ever heard from him, and it was like an instant turn on. He put his hands over Hiccup's and pulled them around to his ass, begging Hiccup to take him.

Hiccup pulled away with an obscene pop. "Already, honey?" Even Hiccup could hear the teasing lust in his own voice. He stood up, Jack having to help him because of the awkwardness of the cast (he should have gotten a walking cast instead of plaster). "You want me in you that bad already?" He teased as he pushed his body flush against Jack's, hips pressing against each other, making both boys groan out.

"Don't fuck with me, Hiccup, you know I want it." Jack grumbled, biting savagely at Hiccup's collarbone, sucking more often than not. Trying his hardest to give Hiccup one of the largest, darkest, hardest to explain hickeys on the planet.

Hiccup gasped sharply. Fucker thinks it's funny to mark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III up.

Yet somehow. Hiccup found himself holding Jack's head where it was while he sucked on his neck and pushed Hiccup's jeans and boxers to the ground. Jack's white hair tangled harshly around Hiccup's fingers, causing a painful, yet pleasant as hell pain that lingered in his scalp. He cringed a bit when Hiccup pulled a little harder, but he groaned when Hiccup rolled their hips together, letting out a breathy moan of his own.

"That's right, don't fight it, you love me leaving these all over you. From your neck to your hips, gorgeous. Love knowing you're mine."

Hiccup groaned, deep in his throat. He was right. But this was no way to spend the rest of the night.

"Jack… Jack." Hiccup fought to sound powerful. Jack ignored him.

Slowly, Hiccup slipped three fingers into his mouth, while Jack was occupied with leaving a hickey the size of Jupiter on his neck. He gently traced his spine, prodding Jack's entrance before suddenly pushing two fingers in.

Jack gave a muffled shout and bit down hard, breaking skin.

"Shit…! Jack!" Hiccup cursed loudly.

"Sorry, Mr. Horrendous…" He panted, pushing against Hiccup's fingers. "S-Sorry-oh!"

Hiccup rotated the three fingers he now had inside him, finding his prostate immediately.

"Oh, fuck…" He swore breathily. "Hiccup... I want you so bad."

"How much, babe?" Hiccup was hard, but the longer they held out the better it would be. "How much do you want it? Would you just let me fuck you against a wall?" He twisted his fingers violently.

Jack nodded fiercely. "Yes… yes! Y-You can do anything you want to me… oh, Gods, anything you want!" His words jumbled together as Hiccup pulled on his hair roughly, jamming his fingers as far into Jack as he could get them.

Hiccup stumbled back into a chair, pulling Jack onto his lap with his back to his chest. He kept a firm grip on Jack's hips. "How do you want this?" He nudged him upwards so he was aligned with his cock.

"Doesn't matter, I, I want anything you'll give me." He strained against Hiccup's hold.

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup abruptly let go and Jack took Hiccup into him with a loud gasp, his pent-up force propelling him downwards. Hiccup stopped him again before he could move. "Slow, then? Because I think it would just be the sexiest thing to take you slowly. Just moving in and out of you so you can barely stand it, bringing you to the brink, before just slamming into you and hearing you scream when I make you come. Does that sound good?"

"Hiccup, don't do that." Jack whimpered, trying almost desperately to move his hips. "No teasing."

"Then why don't you tell me what you want?" Hiccup rolled my hips slightly.

"Mmm… Hiccup, I want it-" He stuttered to a halt as Hiccup sank back against the chair and jolted his hips back up.

"What is it, Jack?" Hiccup asked smoothly, moving in short spurts.

"Oh, right th-there, Gods." He arched into Hiccup. "Fast and hard. Give it t-to me fast and hard. So I can feel you for days."

"Naughty little barbarian." Hiccup laughed and kissed his shoulders. "But I guess I'll have to give you what you want, won't I."

Hiccup clapped the underside of Jack's thighs softly, motioning for him to get up.

Jack reluctantly stood and groaned as he pulled Hiccup from him.

"Hands and knees, handsome." Hiccup whispered, getting to his feet as well, resting his weight on his right leg. He really probably should have gotten a walking cast.

Jack crawled submissively in front of Hiccup, begging with his eyes for Hiccup to take him.

"Gods." Hiccup kneeled behind him. "You're beautiful, Jack, you know that?" He said as lined up with Jack's entrance. "You ready, Frost-Butt?"

"Ready..." Jack breathed, pushing his hips back a little bit. "So ready."

"Hold on tight." Hiccup plunged into him in one movement, sheathing him perfectly before pausing for a moment.

And when he began moving his hips again; "Oh, God, Hiccup!" Jack shrieked, back arching dramatically. "God! Nnn, harder!"

"Shh, shh, Jack." Hiccup steadied his pace, despite a moment of insane pleasure as he began to move in him.

Seriously, you have no idea what it's like to sleep with Jack Frost. No one can even compare.

"Harder…!" Jack repeated. He inhaled sharply and his head dropped to the floor as Hiccup complied. He pushed back against him and met his thrusts with his own desperate ones.

Hiccup closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting his fingers trace over Jack's hips, over the sensitive scars from what Hiccup didn't even know. Gently, Hiccup ran his hands over Jack's stomach, pausing to rub his thumb over his bellybutton, then continuing over his chest and shoulders.

Jack gasped softly as Hiccup leaned down to kiss the base of his spine and switched his pace to almost painfully slow.

"W-What are you doing?" He whined breathily as Hiccup pulled out of him deliberately. "Hiccup, we're not done!" His tone was almost frantic as he turned to face Hiccup.

"You're going to have to finish this yourself, Frost-Butt." Hiccup smirked indulgently.

His eyes widened. "Little bastard…" He shoved Hiccup onto his back and straddled his hips.

"You going to ride me, beautiful?" Hiccup gazed at him through lowered eyelids. Hiccup loved it when Jack got all riled up. It was always so much fun.

Jack grumbled, but his snarl suddenly changed to a moan as he slammed down onto Hiccup's cock.

Hiccup groaned reflexively and arched his back. Jack rocked his hips sensually, clearly searching for his sweet spot.

Hiccup bucked up into him with perfect timing and grazed his prostate.

"Oh, holy-holy shit-!" He faltered wildly. Hiccup linked his fingers behind his neck, pulling Jack's lips to his hungrily.

Keeping one hand behind his head, Hiccup let his other dart between them to pump him in time to his needy thrusts.

"Hiccup…" He hissed. "G-Gods, slow down, I want to come w-with y-you-" He gasped for breath and released over his hand and stomach.

He whimpered softly, sitting back up and splaying his hands over Hiccup's chest, now twice as eager to get him off.

Though if Jack would keep this up Hiccup wouldn't last much longer. Jack's hair was in his eyes, his body glistening and his chest heaving; his fingers dug into Hiccup's chest harshly and his eyes were screwed shut in concentration.

"Mr. Horrendous..." Hiccup heard him whisper as the heat spread through his body. "Come on, love, come for me." His eyes slipped shut.

Hiccup exhaled suddenly, focusing on nothing but the tight, intense, hot, fast sensation that was Jack.

Abruptly Jack upped his speed, and Hiccup opened his eyes just in time to see him stop completely, grinning smugly.

"Come."

And Hiccup was powerless to resist.'

"So, I have a kind of weird but completely personal question that I guess could wait till later…" Jack said, not looking at Hiccup, who was giving him a curious look. There was a small red tint to Jack's cheeks, so Hiccup figured it was a little bit of a border crosser.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up straight from his slouched back position and gave Jack his full attention.

"Before me, how many other people have you slept with?" The redness grew more vibrant, and Hiccup could feel his own cheeks eating up.

"Before I even think of answering that, I must ask; where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious." Jack shrugged, leaning against the steering wheel.

"Only Astrid and Ruffnut. How about you?" Hiccup asked, watching as the red tint got a little brighter.

"No one, actually."

"Oh, come on…"

"I'm being completely honest; in the back seat was my very first time." There was a very tense moment of silence of Hiccup just staring at Jack in almost disbelief.

"So, you mean to tell me that the fiercely incredible and downright gorgeous Jack Frost was a Virgin?"

Jack mouthed the compliment to himself. "Yes, I am saying that. That isn't a problem, is it?" He asked quietly, a small, worried frown on his face.

Hiccup smiled at that, reaching out and patting his head, mussing the white hair. "No, it's not a problem at all. I'm honored actually." He said, removing his hand. "I just wish you would have told me before… I would have waited until a hotel or something…"

And Jack laughed. Harder than he should have laughed.

There was just something about fruit snacks that Hiccup couldn't resist. And Jack couldn't comprehend the sheer amount that he, unbelievably skinny Hiccup, had already consumed and was sure as hell going to.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked, holding out an opened box of Hello Kitty Fruit Snacks to Jack, his own little package in his hand.

"Uh, no... Thanks." Jack said, giving Hiccup an incredulous look. "Just one question, though."

"And what's that?" Hiccup asked through a mouthful of fruit flavored kitties and flowers.

"What's with the fruit snacks?"

"Are you kidding? Vikings love fruit snacks!"

"I have no way of proving you wrong, so I'll just believe you."

"Well, not particularly Hello Kitty fruit snacks, but fruit snacks in general." Hiccup nodded, shoving the empty wrapper back into the box. He swallowed hard, than asked, "So, Mr. Pirate. What is it that pirates love?"

There was no hesitation or pause in Jack's answer; "Wenches and Rum..."

Hiccup stared at him silently for a moment, and Jack stared back, with brief pauses to watch the road.

"I guess that'll pass as a good enough answer for now..."

After another moment or two of almost silence, with Hiccup shoving a handful of the last package of Hello Kitty fruit snacks in his mouth, discarding the box in the plastic bag the rest of the four boxes were in, and just as he was going to reach for another box, Jack stopped him. "Maybe you should slow down with those?" And at the small, half hearted 'you're shitting me right?' look that came over Hiccup's face meant that Jack was going to need to defend himself against an angry butterfly who wanted some fruit snacks.

"Just for a little while, at least." Hiccup still stared at him, so he went on. "You're going to make yourself sick from all that sugar. Plus, if you eat all of them now; you won't have anymore later. And I don't know when the next time that we're going to stop is. And- why are you looking at me like that?"

Hiccup finished chewing his mouthful before swallowing. "You're cute." Then he made a thoughtful face, looking down at the bag with only four full boxes let in it. He sighed, "I guess you're right." Another sigh, "fine."

It was about three hours later when they reached the next town to stop for lunch. Hiccup had been silent since Jack convinced him to stop inhaling fruit snacks, and Jack was starting to wonder if he had hurt his feelings somehow. "Are you alright, Mr. Horrendous?" He asked, causing Hiccup to look up at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Jack nodded, his attention going back to his spaghetti. "But maybe you'll be able to help me with something?" Jack looked back up at him, mouthful of noodles, some hanging out of his mouth. "I was just wondering if I should get your family something for Christmas."

Jack swallowed hard, making himself cough a little bit. "You mean presents?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. But," He said, twirling another forkful of the noodles. "I should just let you know now; They've already gotten you stuff."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, Tooth said that they all went shopping on a 'Hiccup-spree' last night. Which normally means that Dad probably got way too much... Like normal."

"Okay, so, after we get done eating, you wanna go shopping?" Hiccup asked, and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "You'll have to help me, though."

"Will I now?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cc: How awful would I be if I made Astrid pregnant with Hiccup's small but ferocious love-baby? Also! Next chapter = Snoggletog!


	13. Snoggletog! Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is separated into two parts. I just didn't want to have to make you guys wait any longer for an update. Hopefully I will get back into the swing of writing this. Because I really want to get t the end! Any ways! Thank you to those who are still waiting patiently for an update!

They started off driving again early the next morning. And every once and a while, Hiccup would look over to Jack, turning away before Jack really noticed.

But Jack had noticed. He just didn't say anything until Hiccup looked at him again. But he just had to ask in his normal way. "What can I do for you snowflake?"

"Snowflake?" Hiccup asked, scrunching his nose up at the manly name, But he shook it off and asked, "I was just wondering what those scars are from?"

"Which scars? I got a couple of them."

"The scars on your side."

"Ah, those ones." Jack stopped to think. "I think those ones are from when I was attacked by a dog when I was twelve." Hiccup nodded, then Jack asked, "What about the scar on your chin?"

"That scar is barely there, how do you even see it?"

"I'm a little creepy and watch your face when you sleep..."

"Oh. That is from a sword fight with Snotface."

"Any relation to Snotlout?"

"Oh yeah. That is Snotlout."

"That's not very nice."

"He calls me Hiccup the Useless"

"That's too nice..."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"Speaking of dogs, do you have any pets?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a couple." Hiccup said, smiling at Jack's curious look. "I got an orange cat named Fiddlesticks. An Iguana Fishlegs named Horrorcow. She was his before he found out he's allegic to reptiles. I have another Iguana named Windwalker. And then I have a snake named Fireworm."

"What kind of snake?"

"She's a Red Tailed Boa. How about you?"

"I got a ferret named Loki and a dog my nephew named Dingle."

"Very nice. And am I going to meet this nephew on Christmas?"

"Yes, as wel as Tooth's other children. Who are Cupcake, Jamie and Sophie. Sorry, I thought I mentioned them before."

"Don't worry about it. I just casually forgot to mention Alvin..."

"Right. And your favorite color? I'm guessing it's green?"

"Yep, and yours is blue?"

"It sure is." Jack gave him a toothy grin, "Okay, favorite kind of music?"

"Just about anything but Rap, and I can sometimes lisen to Country, but not very much."

"Same, same."

"Favorite animal?"

"I'd have to say Red Pandas." Hiccup gave him a confused look, so he explained, "They are the Derps of nature and I love them!"

Hiccup let out a laugh "I'll have to take your word for it." He said, still laughing a little bit. "How about your favorite past time?" He asked, leaning back completely against the seat.

"Hm, I would really have to say that I love causing mischief wherever I go. You?"

"I love to write. And I am currently writing down all of my adventures."

"Wow, that's really cool. How many do you have done so far?"

"I'm working on the eighth one right now."

"What's it about?"

"You know that story I told you of when I almost got married?" Jack nodded. "That."

"What are you going to call it?"

"How to Break a Dragon's Heart."

"Brutal! Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't! I love dragons. It's something that happens in the story that gives it that title."

"Ah, okay. I guess I'll have to read it when you get done with it." Hiccup smiled at him, not exactly sure how to continue the conversation. "Speaking of dragons! Did you ever get done with that picture you were drawing?"

"Yes, well, no. Almost actually. It's very nearly finished." Hiccup smiled again, then frowned as he remembered something.

Leaning forward, Hiccup dug through his back pack and pulled out the paperwork he got from the orphanage.

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously, his eyes shifting form road to papers.

"The paperwork from the orphanage, I figured that I could fill it out now and give it to the CPS office when we get back to Berk."

"There's an office in Berk?" Hiccuo nodded. "And how do you know about it?"

"Yeah, my uncle works there, so I used to go there a lot with him and my cousin when I was a kid." Hiccup said, eyes shifting over the paperwork and questions, answering them as if he were writing one of his adventures.

Half way down the page, he paused. "I'm going to have to move..." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" jack asked, thinking that Hiccup was talking to him.

"I just said that I am going to have to move before I can get them." Jack gave him a confused look again. "I still live with my parents."

"Alright. Yeah, you're going to have to move." Jack nodded, turning his eyes back to the road. "Not that there's anything wrong with it. But, why not?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I just never really thought about it before. Do you still live with your dad?"

"No, I usually prefer to be on my own. But we visit each other a lot." Jack focussed on the road for entering the next freeway, with instructions from Hiccup of course. "So," he paused for dramatic effect. "I'm gonna be meeting your family in a few days. Are you nervous?"

Hiccup let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as a sigh of intense relief. "I am so nervous it's terrifying."

And Jack couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Why are you nervous?"

"I've never been really gpod at meeting people... Besides, last time I met the family, it didn't end well."

"How ome? Or is it too personal and not really any of my business?"

"Not too personal. I just don't like thiking about it. All I can say is; Bog Burglars..." Hiccup said, shakig his head slowly.

"Pretty bad, huh?"

"You have absolutely no idea. But! You will on Snoggletog."

"How many tribes are going to be there?"

"There will be the Peacables, The Quiet Lifes, Uglithugs, Bog Burglars and Hooligans. Snoggletog is a BIG thingfor the Isle."

"And all these tribes live in the Isle?"

"Yes. But the Isle doesn't stop at Berk. More like it starts at Berk. But it goes all over the Achepeligo, to other towns and cities all around Berk."

"So, when you say 'The Isle,' you mean more than one place?" Hiccup nodded, "And the 'Isle of Berk,' you're talking about a certain section of Berk?"

"I'm glad you're getting this so quickly; the last couple of time I tried to explain that to someone, they took ages to understand..."

"You do know I'm an evil genius, right?"

"I do now." Hiccup said, impressed. "speaking of Snoggletog, you know you're spending the night before hand, right?"

Jack nodded, smirking, and Hiccup, and Hiccup gave him one of the most confused and perplexed looks that Jack had ever seen, so he explained. "Evil genius, remember?"

"Ah, yes."

"And as a reward for kidnapping me for a night, I shall return the favor for Christmas."

"I no longer feel safe around you..."

"Why?"

"Because of your choice phrase of 'kidnap'."

"It was an endearing term of affection..." Jack protested.

"And I was joking."

__  
Jack scrunched up his nose, waving his hand to shoo away the annoying thing away from his face. It only left for a couple of seconds before returning. Slapping at it again, he groaned and turned over.

Hiccup pulled his hand away before it could be smacked. Leaning over the almost snoring Jack, he began tickliong his nose again.

Ice blue eyes slowly slid open to look into bright green ones. Groaning again, Jack pushed HIccup's face away from him, "What do you want?" He muttered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"To get you up and well fed for a long hard day of Stoggletog decorating!" Hiccup yelled excitedly, throwing his arms out in the air as he sat up straight, a huge smile on his face.

Jack's face went blank, and slowly, he reached behind him and grabbed a pillow. When Hiccup was truning to get off the bed, he smacked it against the back of his head.

Once the pillow hit the back of his head, Hiccup stopped moving, of course after he regained his balance, and turned to give Jack a mischevious grin.

Grabbing a pillow of his own, Hiccup and Jack partook in a Berk-Pillow-Fight of the year. Which ended up in the two wrestling around on HIccup's bed.

Jack had the upper hand for a while, until Hiccup rolled them over, straddled his hips and pinned in arms down. "Ha, pinned ya." He gloated, a big smirk on his face.  
"Do you think you've won?" Jack asked, a completely devious gleam in his eyes. When Hiccup gave him a 'what do you think?' look, he rolled his hips upwards.

"Oh, really? Is that how you want to play?" Hiccup asked, rolling his hips forward, grinding against Jack's groin. He let go of Jack's hands, running his own over his stomach, sides and chest, making sure to rub Jack's nipples with his thumbs. Feeling them pebble under his thumbs.

Jack let off a pleased groan, hips grinding, with more applied pressure than before, into Hiccup's appreciatively.

They both released heated moans, nearly identical in pitch, as their growing arousals rubbed against each other.

"Jack..." Hiccup breathed against a pale neck, panting heavily as his achig need grew with every grind of their hips. "I need you, now. No foreplay this time, just take me now."

"Alright." Jack moaned, kissing Hiccup briefly onto the corner of the mouth before pushing his hips up to push the green pajama bottoms down past a round butt, revelling in the sigh and groan he recieved from above him.

Hiccup soon found three fingers pressing at his mouth, while Jack's other hand wrapped around his now throbbing erection. He opened his mouth, knowing why the fingers were there, and quickly set to work coating them with saliva once they were slipped inside.

His hips becked into a stroing hand, gasping as it tightened around him.

Once his fingers had a thick coat of drool on them, Jack retracted them from Hiccup's mouth, a trail of saliva hanging onto the hot tongue that was now sticking out of a gasping mouth.

"Please... Nng." HIccup gasped moving his hands from Jack's chest and own to the head of the penis clearly peaking out of the top of the elastci waist band of white boxers. One hand pulled the fabric down and latched it under Jack's balls, while the other wrapped around and engourged shaft, thumb playing around the head, ever-so-slightly dipping ingto the slip. "Hurry, Jack."

Jack was a little bit lost in the feeling of the hand, that he almost lost the self control to just take Hiccup high and dry. But he just managed to bring his slick fongers around to Hiccup's rear, and parting his cheeks, he stroked at the entrance, circling around it before he pushed one past the clenching muscles and into a sucking warmth.

Hiccup's back arched, and he pushed his hands down on Jack's chest for support as a moan ripped it's way from deep within his chest. His eyes closing and head falling back a little. He rocked back against the finger, until it was all the way up to the knucle of Jack's hand. When he lifted himself up a bit, Jack added the other two fingers, and Hiccup hissed, and his back arched even firther as he drive the thre fingers farter inside of him, riding Jack's hand and enjoying the pleasent sting the stretching caused.

Just as a loud moan tore itself fro Hiccup's throat, the bedroom door burst open, "Oh for the love of-" Hiccup started, not in the least bit happy about the intrusion, he turned his head toward the blonde standing in the doorway. "Astrid..."

Jack didn't feel awkward at all. No siree. He looked up from Astrid to Hiccup.

"It looks like you're busy, so I'm going to make this quick." Astrid started, sparing and glance to Jack before returning her attention to Hiccup. "Come and see me when you are done. I need to talk to you. And. Do. Not. Take. Your. Time." She said, voice sounding a little more than upset as she turned back out of the room and practically slammed the door shut behind her.

All was silent and still for more than a couple minutes. Then HIccup slowly turned his head to look down at Jack. "So that was Astrid..." He said, chuckling a little nervously.

Jack smiled. "Charming girl." He said, making Hiccup roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh you have no idea. We," He started, poking a finger into Jack's chest softly, "by the way," He went on, leaning froward to give Jack a chaste kiss on the lips, continuing as he spoke on, "Are taking our time..." He said between long, drawn out kisses, just to make his point a little more clear.

"We could be up here for hours..." Jack said, smirking as he wiggled his fingers inside Hiccup.

All Hiccup did was laugh as he continued kissing Jack,


	14. Snoggletog Pt. 2

"What happened to not taking your time?" Astrid asked, looking up at them from examining her fingernails as they bounded down the last two steps of the stair case.

"I never agreed to anything." Hiccup said, stopping just short of running into her.

Jack was silent for an awkward couple of seconds before he cleared his throat and said, "I'm just going to go and help your parents with whatever." Pointing towards the kitchen before he quickly made his way through the door, Hiccup mumbling something after him about being a traitor.

He turned back to look at Astrid, who was watching Jack leave, making sure he was out of earshot before she looked back at him. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"For a couple of weeks now, yes. But you've been doing everything in your power to ignore me."

"You practically ripped my heart out of my chest... Do you really blame me?"

"No, no I don't." Astrid's eyes fell downcast for a few seconds before she looked him straight in the eyes.

"So... What is it?" Hiccup asked after a while of intense and awkward silence. Somehow, he knew, that he wasn't going to like whatever she had to say.

"I wanted to say," Here it comes... "That I am sorry."

Wait. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Astrid let out a soft sigh. "I was a huge jerk."

Hiccup really tried hard to disagree, "Yeah. Just, tell me why? I mean, give me a reason... Just so I can have a little bit of..."

"Closure?" Hiccup nodded, leaning back against the door frame and stared her right in eyes.

Astrid shifted a little bit, grabbing at different ways of phrasing what she was going to say, until finally, "I just didn't see us going anywhere. I love you, I really do. But we just don't have that much in common..." At the confused look Hiccup gave her, she sighed again, finding no way out of explaining, "I'm way to realistic, boringly so, and you go hunting for dragons whenever you can. Not that it is a terrible thing, despite how I may have made it sound

"It's just," a pause and another deep breath. "Fantasy and reality have a hard time mixing... I mean, I'm a Bog Burglar and you're a Hooligan. That in itself is a major red flag."

"Hooligans and Bog Burglars have been allies for years."

"That doesn't mean we still get along."

"True."

"Anyways, Hiccup." Astrid said, taking a couple steps towards him and cupping his cheeks in her hands. "You are a wonderful person. Jack is very lucky, and" she stepped back, releasing his face, and gave him a smile. "so are those babies."

"How do you know about them?"

"Baggybum told Snotlout. Snotlout never keeps his mouth shut, you could imagine the rest..."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I should probably get back to making sure Camicazi doesn't destroy everything in her path..." She said, pushing her bangs out of her face. "I'll see you around, Hiccup." She then turned to leave, taking a couple of steps before turning back to add as an after thought, "And good luck, on getting them." Before she completely disappeared around the corner.

"So, not as bad as you thought it might be?" Jack asked, reappearing from where he was hiding.

"Honestly, no... I could have sworn she was going to tell me she was pregnant or something..."

"That would have been an interesting conversation."

Hiccup gave him a small smile before closing his eyes, giving a stretch and saying with a larger one, patting Jack's back a little roughly, "Let's go an help with the preparations for Snoggletog, shall we??" And pushed Jack, who was wondering what he was getting himself further and further involved with, along.

Hiccup was just lucky he had a nice butt... Which Jack watched as he followed Hiccup.  
____

Jack stumbled a little, leaning onto Hiccup for support as they walked, with him stumbling a little, around the Great Hall, looking for a good place to sit.

If Hiccup would have known that Gobber was going to get Jack this drunk, he never would have agreed to him helping the older man.

"Hiccup, I just want you to know" Jack mumbled, leaning his face close to Hiccup's ear, whispering, "That I like your butt..."

"Thanks," Hiccup grumbled, trying to ignore the odd looks that they were receiving from the comment.

Spotting a moderately empty table, which was only occupied by the barely in their twenties adults of Berk. Mainly his friends.

"This is my best friend, Fishlegs." Hiccup said, motioning to a tall, skinny kid with a few red blotches of skin anda head of curly blonde hair. "Fishlegs, this is Jack."

"What?" Jack giggled, nudging HIccup with his elbow. "Fish don't have legs..."

Fishlegs pushed his glasses up and gave Hiccup a square look before sending it to Jack. "I'm going to ignore that comment because you're obviously drunk, but it's nice to meet you."

Hiccup pointed to two people next, a male and a female, both blondes."And these are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." He said, Tuffnut grunted a response and Ruffnut waved.

Before he could continue on the introductions, Hiccup's cousin made his way over and sat next to the twins."Useless..."

"And this... Charming example of raw Viking is my cousin, Snotface Snotlout."

"That's not very nice, guys..." Jack said, lightly elbowing Hiccup in the arm.

"What?" Hiccup asked defensively, "That is literally his name!"

"I understand that..." Jack turned to face him, holding Hiccup's face in his hands. "But you called him charming. And that's not very nice." Then he turned to Snotlout, who was glaring at him wwith flared nostrils. Pointing, he said, "I can tell you many ways that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is NOT useless."

The entire table, along with all the tables around theirs, went silent. Everyone who heard that comment turned to look at the group of young adults.

Hiccup had a mortified look on his face, not only because Jack had said that, but because he just knew that everyone knew what he was implying. And that was something that nobody really needed to know. Especially Snotface Snotlout.

Then Ruffnut gave a little chuckle, and Fishlegs coughed into his fist. But Hiccup still stared at Jack, who was now turning a smug smirk to him. "What?" Jack asked, the look dropped to a frown at the look on Hiccup's face.

"I'm going to let you get away with that because you're drunk..."

"But what if I do it again when I'm sober?"

Hiccup smirked, leaned in closer to Jack and whispered something in his ear that made Jack's smile grow even larger than before.

"So, are there any meanings behind your names? I know Hiccup's, but not you guyses."

"You guyses?" HIccup asked, giving Jack an overly amused look. Yep, totally not letting Jack help Gobber anymore.

Nobody answered the question. Instead, they just stared at Jack and blinked silently, some with a drink in their hand or food in their mouths. Some, Like Snotlout, with both.

Then out of nowhere, a little girl, around the age of twelve came bouncing towards the table, long tangled, blonde hair trailing along behind here. Ever step she took was accented by the clanking of the pots and pans she had strapped to herself with a long rope. Randomly, as she passed by the other tables, she'd pick something up, and with a highly practiced speed, tied that into her collection.

"And that, Is Camicazi. Best Bog Burglar out there. She's also Astrid's little sister..."

"I see the resemblance." Jack nodded, a little too enthusiastically, making himself dizzy and fall over.

"Just how drunk is he?" Ruffnut asked, a look of pure amusement on her face.

"Looks like a lot." Tuffnut said, laughing at Jack's failed attempt to get back up onto the bench. Ruffnut laughed as a response.

"These butt tables are really hard..." Jack said, after finally managing to get seated again, plopping himself down on the seat, wiggling his butt a little bit.

Camicazi finally made her way to the table, coming up behind Hiccup and punching him on the shoulder. "And how are my two favorite boys?" She asked, motioning towards Hiccup and Fishlegs. She looked around at the occupants of the table, finally noticing Jack. "And who's the old man?"

"I'm not an old man, little boy..." Jack shot back,earning surprised gasps from the others.

"Jack don't call her a boy... She doesn't like boys." Hiccup whispered, and the two turned around to look at the blonde. "Sorry about that Camicazi."

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't know any better, he's probably senile."

"Wait... She doesn't like boys, as in lesbian doesn't like them, or 'boys have germs, get 'em away!' doesn't like them?"

"Boys are dumb, doesn't like them. It's a Bog Burglar thing."

"Oh okay... Wait," Jack said,looking Camicazi straight in the eye. "Who are you calling senile?"

"You, of course... You are the only old man at the table..."

"I'm only not old, I'm only 19."

"Yep, old. Though, you're older than I thought... How are your bones still able to support you without breaking?"

The two bickered amongst themselves like that until the games began, which made Camicazi run off, shouting with joy.

"I don't like her..." Jack mumbled as he sat back down.

"She is an aquired taste."

"Like brocilli..." Jack said smiling wide. And as a thought struck him, he frowned. "But I like brocilli..."

"You like brocilli?" Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked, curling their upper lip and scrunching their noses up in mild disgust.

"Yeah." Jack said, then added as an after thought, "I always feel as though I am eating a tiny forest."

The twins looked at each other, then at Jack, then back to each other. "Awesome!" They suddenly laughed, almost maniacally before high fiving the other.  
___  
Jack pushed his bangs out of his face, only to have them fall right back to where they were. He was currently plain a game his new viking accomplices called Bashy ball. He really didn't understand what the hell the point was of this game, and really wasn't sure how he even came about playing. And at this point, he was pretty sure that every single person playing was cheating in some way.

But he guessed that that was the way of the Viking? He wasn't going to question it... All that really mattered at this point was getting out of the way of the giant coming his way. Was that even human? He was going to have to ask to see a birth certificate later.

Then the ball that they were playing with rolled over to him and stopped at his feet, and without thinking, he bent down to pick it up. When he stood back up again and looked around, he noticed that Hiccup was waving his arms around to get his attention. When he looked over at him, Hiccup started making some kind of weird hand movement that he couldn't understand. Jack gave him a shrug and a questioning look.

Hiccup's absurd hand gestures were then coupled with him mouthing something. Or was he actually saying something and Jack just couldn't hear him? Jack put a hand to his ear and shook his head. He almost laughed when Hiccup noticeably gave a frustrated sigh and threw his head back.

Trying again, Hiccup's index fingers traced a circle in the air, while his mouth slowly formed the word 'ball'. To see if he understood that one, Jack held up the ball, smiling triumphantly when Hiccup nodded hurriedly before fanning his hands to the side. Jack wasn't sure that he would ever understand that one.

All the while, Ruffnut, who was sitting next to Hiccup and watching the two with a bored frown grumbled something under her breath before sitting forward, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder, she then yelled, as loud as she could, "Throw the ball you idiot!"

That caught the attention of all the other Bashy Ball players, who had been caught up looking for the ball to even notice that Jack had it, and they all turned to face the confused, white haired boy, who felt more than a little betrayed.

"Ruffnut, why would you do that?" Hiccup asked, a little more frantic than he should have.

"Well, he obviously wasn't understanding-" She then proceed to mock all the hand gestures Hiccup had used before, over exaggerating some. Well, mostly all of them.

Jack was so busy watching the two now argue, that he didn't notice that the huge group was charging right for him. When he did notice, he let out the most emasculating scream, which was more than a little impressive when taking his deeper voice into consideration. Before the Viking horde got to him, Jack tossed the ball into a random direction and ran off, still screaming.

All movement and sound in the Great Hall stopped, as every one turned to face the cowering ball of Jack hiding behind HIccup, who was looking around with his mouth shut tight and eyes wide.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both laughed harder than humanly neccissary, until Stoik cleared his throat and said, "Hiccup, your new friend is a bit of a girly."

"Yeah, well... If your best friend," He directed a stern look towards Gobber, "wouldn't have gotten him drunk, he'd be a bit more manly right now."

"Only a bit?" Jack asked, poking his head over HIccup's shoulder. He thought for a momet, then shook his head. "Nah, your dad is right; I'm a total girly."

"Yeah you are..." Hiccup mumbled, rolling his eyes a little with a small smile on his face.

So far, this was a really good Snoggletog. One of the best yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy glob guys! I am so sorry that this took so long to come out! Also, I want to put Dagur in this, because I love him to pieces... But I have no idea how. Any suggestions?


	15. I Don't Like it, Paint it Red

Misadventures Ch 15 I Don't Like it Paint it Red

"Okay, so do you remember anything from yesterday?" Hiccup asked, laying on his side facing Jack.

Jack made a face at him, asking, "why the hell did you let me play that stupid game!?" Hiccup laughed, "And are there any rules at all?"

"The only rules in Bashy Ball is that there aren't any rules."

"Do they know that could get a Viking killed?" Jack asked, scrunching his nose up in pain at the volume of his own voice.

Hiccup smiled, shaking his head a little bit, "I'm not sure if they even care that much... All part of being a viking I guess."

Jack rubbed the balls of his hands against his eyes, "I think I got a hangover... Do they always feel like this?"

"Depends on how 'this' feels."

"Like someone shot me in the head and I survived."

"Well, I've heard that they can feel like that. Personally I wouldn't know."

"You lucky bastard. Why not?"

"Being Norwegian might have a lot of somethings to do with it." Hiccup said, earning a look of pure disgust. He started to get off the bed, "I might have something for you. Wait here and I'll get it for you."

When he got back upstairs and into his room, he handed Jack a red drink. "Here, drink this, I'm told it'll help. No more taking drinks from Gobber."

"He said it would be alright..." Jack said, sitting up and taking the glass from Hiccup.

"And you believed him?"

"He sounded very sincere..."

"Okay, let me rephrase this; He's a Viking on the only Viking holiday of the year, and you believed him?"

Jack just looked at him from over his glass with a thoughtful look before taking a drink of what was inside. Automatically, he pulled it back with a surprised, almost disgusted glance to the reddish liquid.

"What even is this?"

"It's called a Bloody Mary."

"It tastes like Spaghetti."

"Well, that's not very surprising, considering what goes in it."

A moment of intense silence unfolded as they stared at each other. Jack's eyes began to water, and his throat started to burn.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, taking the glass from Jack when his free hand started waving around like mad. Setting the cup down, he moved closer to Jack.

"It burns!" Jack managed after a while of swallowing drool and coughing.

Hiccup's concerned face turned into a bored one as he looked into the Bloody Mary. He reached in and pulled out a red peper the length of his middle finger.

"Dad!" He yelled, putting the pepper back in the alcoholic juice and taking the glass off the table and carrying it to his door.

"What!?" Boomed Stoic's voice from down stairs.

"hICCUP, i'M DYING!"

"No jalapenos!"

"What? It grows hair on your chest!"

"That's garlic, Dad!"

"Well, is he still hungover?"

Hiccup looked back at the 'dying' Jack, who was now pirating his hidden stash of fruit snacks. How'd he even find those? "No, but he's gonna wish he was." Hiccup grumbled as he sprang (as best as he could with his cast) at Jack, who gad only managed to get the first pouch of fruit snacks into his mouth before turning towards the charging Viking, He let out a terror filled, blood curdling scream that no one really cared to investigate. This sort of thing happens all the time in the Isle...

\---

"No, listen Kangaroo" Jack said, walking into the building, "I know he's not technically 'family', but Dad invited him, so he's coming. And there really isn't anything you can do or say about it."

There was muffled ranting coming from the other end of the phone, and Jack rolled his eyes, mocking him with his hand as he walked up behind Hiccup, who was welding something together. "Whatever, he's coming. Deal with it, Kangaroo. I have to go." He hung up the phone and looked over Hiccup's shoulder. "Whatcha makin' Mr. Horrendous?"

"I," Hiccup said, turning the torch off and pulling the welder's mask off his head, and moved out of the way for Jack to see. "am jst adding the finishing touches to Jamie's present. Do you think he'll like it?"

Jack looked over the little metal dragon, that had a little smoothing out to do, but it was beautiful. "I'm pretty sure he'll love it. Just one question..."

"Hm," Hiccup asked, looking over his creation with a fond smile. "What is it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"No. I got off a couple hours ago. I'm just finishing this so I can give it to Jamie tomorrow morning. Do you ever work?" Hiccup added as an afterthought.

"Normally, yes. But the restaurant is closed today and tomorrow."

Hiccup turned back to Jack, leaning back against the table as he waited for the metal to cool. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just Bunny."

"Does he not want me to come?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Jack said, running his hand through his hair. He gave Hiccup a reassuring smile, "but do't worry... Bunny just doesn't like new people. You should have seen the bitch fit he threw the first year I was part of the Nicolas St. North Family Traditions. It wasn't pretty. But don't worry, my dad will sort him out and Bunny will be more than a little polite. He'll warm up to you in no time."

Hiccup let out a deep breath he had been nervously holding.

"So," Jack started, going back to looking at the dragon. "Did you make all of the presents?"

"Yeah, I tried buying them... But I really couldn't find anything that fit what you said they liked. And I had some extra time... So," He shrugged it off as if they were talking about missing work.

"So, what did you get me?" Jack asked, a smirk on his lips.

Hiccup chose not to answer Jack, but instead turned his attention to the cooling dragon. "This will only take like another hour and a half, and then it'll be done, and we can go."

"Sounds good to me." Jack smiled and sat down to watch Hiccup work.

Hiccup stumbled a little as he carried the last of the presents down the stairs, Jack walking behind hi with a smirk on his face., having offered, and been refused his help.

"You need help with that?" Jack asked, smart assed grin on his face. When Hiccup turned and gave him a half snarl, he laughed and went to open the front door.

Running as best as he could to the car, Hiccup opened the door to the back seat of the car, with a little trouble. Shutting the door, he turned to Jack, "I will be right back, don't go anywhere!" And he tried to quickly make his way towards the barn behind his house.

Jack waited quietly, his hands shoved in his hoodie pocket and bare feet kicking at the snow on the ground as he leaned against the car. When Hiccup returned, carrying two large boxes, one very long, almost tripping over a something covered in snow.

"What are those?" Jack asked, poking at the light blue bow tied around the long box. He looked back at the car. "You gonna be able to fit them in there?"

"We'll make it work." Hiccup said, looking at the car with a huff and mocking glare. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise Jack..."

"Did you make these too?"

"One of them. The other one I've ha for a long time." Jack smiled, reaching behind him to open the car door.

"So, this is Hiccup?" A tall, way too tall to live outside of the isle, said, reaching out with open arms to grab both boys in a bear hug once they set down the present in the available spots under the tree.

"You must be North." Hiccup wheezed once placed back on his feet. He liked this one, he reminded him of his father... Only with the smell of cookies.

"When you said 'Viking' I expected something more.." Another tall man said. Black hair, pale skin, dark clothes. This charming fellow must be-

"Pitch, be nice." That one was a woman, with rainbow colored streaks in her dark brown hair. She gave Pitch a scowl before turning to smile at Hiccup. "It's very nice to meet you, my name is Toothiana. But you can call e Tooth." She said, taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

Hiccup looked at the others in the roo, eyes settling on the two he hadn't heard from yet. A short, pudgy little blond man with the sweetest look Hiccup had ever seen. The other, a tall, angry looking man with a little bit too large ears nd a little bit too big front teeth. (This coming from someone with big ears and goofy, kind of crooked teeth.)

"Bunny, right?" He asked, hoping he was right.

The tall man nodded, then looked down as Hiccup shifted awkwardly to one foot, leaning a hand on Jack's shoulder for support. "What happened to your leg, mate?"

"I slipped on a patch of ice." Bunny chuckled a little, but nodded.

So, that meat that the little an was- "Sandy?" He turned to the blond.

Sandy smiled up at him, taking a short bow with closed eyes.

"Kids already asleep?" Jack asked, looking around to find them.

"Yeah. They tried to stay awake to meet Hiccup. But they just couldn't do it." Tooth Said.

"Alright!" North boomed in, clapping his large hands together to get everyone's attention. "Is everybody ready?"

Most of the rooms inhabitants shouted out in excitement, all but Pitch, Hiccup and Sandy, but he was excited.

"Ready for what?" Hiccup asked the closest person who wasn't hopping around the room.

"Every year," Pitch started, watching the group of people with a bit of a bored expression on his face. "North and this lively group delivers toys to the children of Berk who come from families less fortunate. It's one of our Christmas traditions."

"You don't really seem all that excited about it." Hiccup said, watching the other with a smile.

"Yeah, well... Jack might have told you, but Christmas the holiday I get overly excited about. Halloween is more of my area. Besides, this year I get to miss this little hoorah," at the confused look he got, Pitch explained. "Normally, the children would come along s well, which meant that I would also have to. But they're too young and someone has to stay and make sure they don't wake up and get into things."

"Mr. Horrendous come on! You're going to miss the party!" Jack said, pulling Hiccup away from the older man. "See you later Pitch, don't have too much fun, now!" He yelled back as he dragged Hiccup to the door. Pitch halfheartedly waved as the group shuffled out of the door.

Hiccup didn't know why, but he had been expecting a car. Never in a million years had he been expecting an actual sleigh pulled by eight reindeer. Never.

But that is exactly what he got.

After they all climbed in, nestled comfortably between all of the presents that were already there, North took the reigns and they took off.

Way too fast for Hiccup's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, so. I have no idea what the title of the chapter has to do with the chapter itself... It just does. Sorry for the long wait... I really am trying... And sorry it is so short...


	16. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS!!! I AM SORRY THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER IS TAKING SOOOO LONG! I WANTED TO GET IT OUT FOR YOU GUYS ON CHRISTMAS, BUT I GOT DISTRACTED BY OTHER THINGS!!! I AM WORKING ON IT! AND I WILL POST IT AS SOON AS I AM DONE!


	17. Christmas!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's Christmas!!!!

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey..." Jack whispered, lovingly stroking his index finger down the Viking's nose, a huge smile on his face. "It's Christmas my little Viking..." After a while, the only response he got was Hiccup attempting to push his hand away from his face. "Mr. Horrendous..." He tried again, continuing to stroke Hiccup's nose.

"Why do you always wake me up like that...?" Hiccup grumbled after a few more failed attempts to get Jack to stop.

"Because you're adorable..." Jack said, giving Hiccup a big, cheesy grin when he opened one eye to look at him.

Hiccup 'huffed' at him, seeing no way of getting to go back to sleep with Jack rubbing his nose like that. How on Earth did Jack find out that doing that would make Hiccup wake up? Whoever told him was going to pay...

"Alright, I'm up," Hiccup grumbled gain, sitting up and giving a great big stretch that made him groan.

Jack all of a sudden got excited.. Like a kid at Christmas... And he began jumping around the room with a case of the giggles. Hiccup watched him, throwing the warm and cozy covers off of himself, threw his legs over the side of the bed and carefully stood up.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on...." Jack chattered, hopping in place in the doorway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He really should have gotten a walking cast... "If you want me to go any faster, you're going to have to help me."

Jack paused his excitement for a moment and looked around the room. "Where are your crutches?" He asked, walking over to Hiccup, who was taking little expiramental steps towards the door.

"I think they're still out in the sleigh, who ever carried me in last night must have forgotten them out there." Hiccup said, reaching out with his left arm when Jack got close enough to grab hold of. He hopped closer to him, leaning on him a bit, and looked at Jack with a little smile.

Jack took hold of Hiccup's left arm and draped it over his shoulders, his other arm going around his back for extra support. He returned Hiccup's smile and looked at him for a couple of seconds. "Hey Hiccup." He said.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked, not expecting the shy little peck on the lips he got from Jack. He wasn't used to that, gentle kisses; all the ones he's ever partaken in had always been rough and leading up to something else that usually ended up being rough. H'e could get used to the gentle ones though.

Taking Jack a little by surprise, he returned the kiss, just as gently

They made their way out of the room, almost getting bombarded by children running down the hall once the stepped over the threshold of the room.

 

"Okay, Mr. Horrendous, this is Jamie, Sophie and Cupcake. Jamie, Sophie and Cupcake, this is Hiccup. He's a Viking." Jack said, pointing to a little brunet boy, a little blonde girl and a tall brunette girl, then back to Hiccup.

"What's a Viking?" Sophie asked, stopping in her excited running around. She looked at Jack, then at Hiccup.

"Well," Jack started, glancing to Tooth, who gave him a look, then continued, "You remember what a pirate is?" Sophie nodded. "A Viking is kind of like a pirate..."

"Only better." Hiccup said with a little huff, crossing his arms over his chest with mock pout.

"Awe, did I bruise your ego?"

"A little bit."

"Sorry." Jack turned back to Sophie, "A Viking is a pirate, only better."

"What do Vikings do?" Jamie asked, sitting on the floor in front of Jack and Hiccup.

"A lot of things." Hiccup said, scooting forward in his spot on the couch. "There's a lot of trading. We, now a days, just do a whole lot of metal work and we build stuff. We also raise a small variety of animals. Like yaks, sheep and chicken. Uhm... It'd probably be best to show you."

"You'll really show us!?" Jamie asked excitedly, scooting forward.

"Yeah, it'd be better to show you during my week off, which is next week. But just come down to the Isle, and I show you the non-violent parts to being a Viking."

"We're allowed in the Isle?"

"Yeah, it's not private property. It was a long time ago, though. Just, nobody took the gates down."

"So, what do you do Hiccup?" Tooth asked, after handing out some hot chocolate to everybody, sitting in an armchair with her own.

"I'm a mechanic." At that, Jamie's eyes lit up.

"So you work on cars?" He asked, when Hiccup nodded, he added "My dad used to work on cars."

"Oh, okay." Hiccup said, leaning closer to Jack, whispering "I really don't know how to respond to that..."

"Don't worry, you did fine."

And from the kitchen came a loud clatter, followed by angry Russian muttering, and everyone turned their heads to see a white cloud billowing out of the Kitchen.

"You alright in there, mates?" Bunny asked, leaning back in his chair so he could see into the other room.

A flour covered, apron wearing sandy came out, trying not to let North see him laughing at him. He face the group in the living room before giving them a thumbs up and running back into the kitchen.

"Does that normally happen?" Hiccup asked, smiling at the noise coming from the two in the kitchen.

"Pretty much every time they get together to cook something." Pitch said, walking into the living room from somewhere down the hall. He sat in the reclining chair by the couch.

"Are they making pancakes again?" Jack asked hopefully, earning a confused look from Hiccup.

"Pancakes?" Hiccup asked.

"You've never had pancakes!?" Jack yelled in surprise, over dramatically throwing himself away from Hiccup and covering his mouth with his hand.

"No?" Hiccup said, not sure if he should answer the question or not, for fear of Jack freaking out again.

"Well, that's just a shame... A shame!" Jack yelled, getting back into the position that he was in before he freaked out.

A pleasant smell drifted in from the kitchen after a little while of silence from the two cooking.

Before long, North came out of the kitchen, covered in flour and little bits of dough, his apron draped over his shoulder, "Breakfast," he started with a big smile. "is ready."

The kids got up and headed for the kitchen, Tooth heading in after them to make sure Sophie didn't make a complete mess. Well, a bigger mess than North and Sandy had already made. Pitch and Bunny followed behind them, not as enthusiastic as the kids, but enthusiastic enough, leaving Jack and Hiccup in the living room.

Jack helped Hicucp onto his feet, almost pulling him off his feet at the same time. Hiccup stumbled forward, leaning on Jack as he regained his footing, and they both walked into the kitchen with the others, sitting next to ech other at the table.

Looking around at the food, Hiccup scrunched up his face in mild confusion, and leaned closer to Jack, whispering, "Which ones are the pancakes?"

Jack looked at him for a few seconds before scanning the table. Pointing to the plate in the middle, "The round things in the middle."

"Oh," Hiccup said, looking to the plate as well, "Then, I have had them before.."

"What are they called in the Isle, then?" Jack asked, expecting some outlandish name, like everything else that came from the Isle.

"Pan bread..." Okay, that wasn't that bad. A little weird, but not completely ridiculous.

"Why is it called that?" Cupcake asked, holing up her plate for North to drop some pancakes onto once he got around to her.

"We make these for bread, for, like, samwhiches, since we use a lot of bread and this way is cheaper. It's a lot easier than having to go out and buy around twenty loaves at a time... Though," Hiccup shrugged, adding as he watched the kids drowned theirs in syrup, "We've never ate them like this before."

Sophie let off a little chuckle, "Vikings are funny."

___  
After breakfast, and once Sophie was completely changed and washed off, everyone gathered back into the living room, Hiccup and Jack sitting where they were before.

"So, Hiccup, when do you get your cast off?" Tooth asked, trying to put a clean shirt on a wiggling four year old. Which was not easy in the least bit.

"Next week." 

"Why so soon?" She asked, pausing to look at him once she got Sophie's head through the shirt.

"Because I broke my ankle, and if they keep it in a cast for too long, without me using it, I will never any motion in it again. So they want me to start using it again."

"Sounds reasonable; that's what they did when Bunny broke his finger.."

"Bunny broke his finger?" Jack asked with a surprised chuckle, earning a glare from Bunny. "How'd he do that?"

No one said anything, they all just looked to Bunny to see if he was going to tell, when he didn't, North huffed and said "Bunny tried to break up a dog fight a few years ago, a couple months before I adopted you..."

"Don't even say anything..." Bunny spat out right as Jack opened his mouth to comment. "Nothing would break them up..."

"He even tried to throw the dog house at them." Jamie said, Hiccup made a surprized, yet impressed face.

"You guys mean to tell me that I missed that?"

"What about you, Hiccup, how'd you break your ankle?" Bunny asked, defensively changing the subject.

Hiccup looked down, feeling a little embarrassed, "I slipped on a patch of ice..." For a moment, all was silent, and the embarrassed feeling turned into an embarrassed look.

"So..." Tooth started, looking around at everyone else, "Jack has been telling us that you are going to adopt two babies?"

Hiccup smiled at her, almost thankfully. "Yeah, I am."

"What made you decide that?"

"Well, I've always wanted kids, and Jack found them on the side of the road last week, and I just sort of fell in love with them." Hiccup shrugged, still smiling.

"Wait," Pitch cut in, having been listening to the entire conversation, all eyes were on him, "someone just left a couple of infants on the side of the road?"

"Yeah, well, they were quite a ways off the side of the road. No one should have been able to see them..."

"So how did Jack?" Tooth asked, letting Sophie climb into her lap.

"Well, you see," Jack started, "Mr. Horrendous got a call from his ex, who wouldn't leave him alone until he answered her. And so, while waiting for their conversation to get finished, I went for a little walk and found them, car seats, diapers and everything..."

"That's awful."

An almost awkward silence filled the air, and Tooth cleared her throat, looked at Jack and asked, "So, Jack, how was your birthday?"

"It was pretty good. Didn't really do anything special, cause I was in a car the whole time. But, yeah." Jack smiled, trying to ignore the look he was getting from Hiccup.

"When is your birthday?" Hiccup asked.

"It was on the 15th.."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Well, we could have done something a little more exciting than just driving all day..."

"As far as I'm concerned, that story you told about you almost getting married was good enough."

Hiccup opened him mouth to respond, but couldn't find anything to say, so he shut it again.

"When is your birthday, Hiccup?" Jamie asked, sitting comfortably next to Jack on the couch.

"I..." Hiccup started, but made a thoughtful face. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing..."

"How is your birthday embarrassing?" Cupcake asked, giving Hiccup a funny look.

"Because technically I'm only five years old..." That made everybody in the room stop what they were doing and look at him.

"What?"

"I was born on February 29th..."

"How is that even possible..?"

"Just lucky I guess." There was nothing but sarcasm in that comment.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Time to open presents!" North announced, changing the subject much to Hiccup's relief.

Hiccup got a lot of art supplies. Way more than he knew what to do with. Plus a handmade snowglobe with a dragon flaoating inside it from North. So far, he really liked Jack's family.

He was nervous at first, not knowing if they would like the presents that he had made them. There was a large, leatherbound book with empty pages for Sandy to write down all his stories in, which he was asked if he would like to contribute his artistic abilities for the illustrations. He gave a book of fairy lore to Tooth, and a set of Russian nesting dolls with each member of the family painted on them to North. To Pitch he gave an old saddle that was older tham most in the house and covered in Norse writing that only Hiccup could read, and he gave a set of boomerangs with pictures from Norwegian mythology carved in them to Bunny. Jamie got the dragon sculpture, Sophie got a doll of a humming bird fairie and he gave Cupcake a handcarved and painted unicorn. Jack's was a little confusing at first, he got a wooden staff, with a curved hook at the top.

"There was a story my mom used to tell me when I was little," He started, noticing that every one moved closer a little, "about the spirit of winter and his magic staff that let him control the ice and snow. He'd fly around on the wind, and at the start of the season, when it got just a little bit cold, he'd make it snow."

Jack gave him a smile "and I remind you of this winter spirit?"

"I'll have to read you the story sometime. But yeah, you even have the same name."

"The spirit of Winter's name id Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, a little skeptical.

"His name was Jokul Frosti. But if you translate that from Old Norse it means Jack Frost." Sophie let out a little surprised gasp

"And the story is in Norse?" Hiccup nodded with a smile, "Yeah, you're definitely going to have to read it for me..."

"You can read Norse?" Bunny asked, crossing his legs, looking up from running his fingers over the carvings in one of th boomerangs.

Hiccup nodded again, "yeah, for a while it was the only language I could understand, English is only a second language."

"That explains a few things.."

Barely listenig to the conversation anymore, Tooth closely examined Sandy's book. "Did you make all of these?"

"Yeah, well, all except the saddle, that one I've had forever."

"How'd you find time to do this?"

"I didn't sleep very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long to get this stupid chapter out... But, as it is, I have no internet. So I get bred easily... Which means, as a special prize for you guys all being so fucking amazing, and I am undeserving by the way, I am giving you not one. Not two... But THREE new chapters! I hope you enjoy!


	18. Dagur the Deranged

Hiccup wasn't one to actively dislike someone with the very fiber of his being. But when it came down to it... There was only one person Hiccup would rather live his life without ever seeing. And that was Dagur the Deranged, the son of a friend of his father's, and new chief of the Berserker tribe.

He was also in the Isle of Berk for a visit, on of his many new responsibilities as chief. But no one told Hiccup about this surprise visit from someone who made his life an almost literal Hell growing up. Which was sort of a problem. Because the first Day of Dagur's visit just so happened to also be the day he was going to show Jack's family around the Isle.

Driving through the entry gates, Jack in the passenger's seat and Jamie in the back, Hiccup leaned forward when he saw a strange car ahead of them, parked right in front of his house.

Not strange as in he's never seen it before, strange because it wasn't the car owned by anyone who lived there. It was the car owned by someon that he'd rather never see again. Ever. Dagur. Fuck... And by car, it was obviously the biggest, most obnoxious thing on four wheels that had ever been created.

"Why didn't anyone tell me...?" Hiccup mumbled, hitting the horn with his head, making it honk several times.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked, giving HIccup a concerned look.

"No, nothing is okay right now... Some one is visiting and no one thought it would be necessary to warn me, so I could reschedule this whole thing."

"Reschedule? Why?" Jamie asked, pout completely obvious.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jamie. But all of the stuff I said about the violent parts of being a viking, this guy has in half of one of his little toes."

"Who is it?" Jack asked, looking forward to try and see if he could find an obviously violent person.

"His name is Dagur the Deranged. He's the cheif of the Berserker tribe... He fits his name more than perfectly. And he's not someone I'm comfortable with you or your family being here with..." Hiccup figitted a little bit, playing with the little braid that Sophie put in his hair a few days prior.

"Okay," Jack said, looking out of the back window of the car when North pulled up behind them, "Well, North just pulled up, so Jamie and I can sneak out.."

Hiccup nodded shortly, turning his head towards Jack with an apologetic look, then to Jamie, "I'm sorry, Jamie, I will definitely show you guys around when he's gone." Jamie gave him a smile. Jamie was a pretty cool kid...

They all three made their way out of the car, and as soo as Hiccup shut his door a throwing knife embedded itself in the door infront of him. It startled him to say the least, and he let out a yelp and flailed as he fell.

"Jamie, you go to your mom, alright..." Jack said, nudging Jamie to North's car. He walked around the car to stand in front of Hiccup, he heard somthing hit the door, he just didn't think it was a knife.

"Hiccup!" Came a yell from somewhere off to the side, Hiccup and Jack turned their heads to the source, and Hiccup groaned.

"Sorry dude, almost got you with that one..." Dagur laughed, reaching in between Jack and Hiccup to pull the knife out of the car door. "That would have left a mark." Another laugh, which turned into a maniacle chortle. He twirled the knife around in the air as he turned to walk away.

"Hold on a moment... Somethings not right here." He stopped, turning back to the two, pointing the knife in Jack's general direction while facing Hiccup. "Who is this?"

"He's a friend.." Hiccup said, struggling a little to stand up. As a means to get the knife out of Jack's face, he grabbed onto Dagur's arm and pulled himself up.

Unfortunately, HIccup didn't weight enough to actually move Dagur's arm.

Dagur squinted a little, moving closer to Jack, getting in his face. "You and Hiccup aren't... You know?" He asked, his eyebrows arching suggestively.

"That's not really any of your business.." Jack said, backing away from him a little.

"Oh come on, I just want to know." Dagur said, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder's and pulling him closer. "How good is he? 'Cause from what I remember, he talked too much.." Jack sent Hiccup a questioning look.

"Dagur, will you leave him alone..." Hiccup said, taking hold of Jack's arm and pulling him away.

Dagur let out a long and loud groan, throwing his head back as he did. "This is why I throw knives at you..." He mumbled, looking at them again. He smirked again, "say, HIccup... Hiccup's pretty boyfriend," he started, taking a step closer.

"Whatever it is, we're probably not going to be interested.." Hiccup said, putting an arm out in front of Jack and taking a step back.

"Hey, I am not pretty." Jack commented, moving back as well.

Dagur made a face "Yes you are." He said, looking back and forth between the two. "Anyways. As I was saying... The three of us should hang out later." He smirked, having back Hiccup and Jack up against the car. "If you know what I mean..."

Hiccup and Jack both rolled their eyes at that, and at the same time, they said, "Yeah, we know what you mean..."

Dagur let out a strange laugh, "well, then, I'll see the both of you later tonight. Hiccup's room, nine O'clock. Expect me to be there all night; I like to cuddle." He laughed again, starting to walk away again.

"No, we won't see you later." Jack said, making Dagur stop and turn back to look at him.

"You're cute." He said, reaching out and ruffling Jack's hair. Leaning in close, he snarled and said, "You wanna know why the call me Dagur the Deranged? I'll have that pretty mouth screaming for me to show you..."

Taking Jack and Dagur by surprise, Hiccup grabbed the wrist of the hand on Jack's head, jerked it away while pushing Dagur back. "Leave him alone, Dagur.." 

"Or what?" Dagur looked down, finally noticing that Hiccup had a cast. "What happened to your leg, Hiccup?"

To put it lightly, Hiccup was a little nervous by the gleam in Dagur's eyes. "You gonna try and stop me?" He grabbed a handful of Jack's hoodie, pulling him towards him.

"Yeah, I am..." Hiccup said, giving Jack an apologetic smile before he wretched his arm back, making a fist and socked Dagur right in the jaw.

No one, especially Dagur, expected Hiccup to be able to hit hard enough to send him stumbling backwards. Nor did anyone expect Hiccup to lunge at him and knock him down, landing hit after hit while Dagur was surprised.

Once the shock wore off, Dagur more than quickly got the upper hand, flipping them over hitting him hard enough to break his nose.

Jack grabbed Dagur's arm, distracting him enough for Hiccup to hit him again. Shaking the hand off of him, Dagur pushed Jack back, making Hiccup even angrier at him, and he socked him a couple more times, splitting his bottom lip open.

Out of nowhere, Stoik grabbed Dagur, who was flailing the whole time, and hauled him off of Hiccup. And North appeared behind him, dragging Hiccup to his feet.

They were both trying to get back at each other, North and Stoik pulling them away even more. Jack slipped behind Stoik and around to North and Hiccup.

"I don't know how this all started, but it ends now." Stoik said as calmly as he could, looking Hiccup square in the eye, who was starting to calm down. He then looked to North, "do You know how it started?"

North just shook his head, waiting until Hiccup was completely calm before he put him down. Jack was instantly at his side, checking to see if he was alright. Except for the nose bit, he was.

"Awe, that's so sweet..." Dagur said in a mocking tone, spitting at the ground between them and wiping the blood off his chin with his sleeve. Which, of course, set Hiccup off again, luckily North was ready for it.

"That's enough out of you, Dagur." Stoik demanded, wrapping a hand around Dagur's braid and dropping him back on the ground, keeping him stuck off to the side, "I think it's time for you to go home..." He held his free hand out to Hiccup. "Come on, son."

"Hiccup...?" Jack said, stepping closer to him, stopping when Hiccup turned around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You alright?" Hiccup asked, and when Jack nodded, he said, "just go home. Alright?" placing a small kiss of Jack's cheek. He turned and started home with Stoik, who still had a strong hold on Dagur.

"Come, let us go, Jack." North said, a hand on Jack's back, coaxing him to walk to his car.

It wasn't until nearly a week later that Jack heard from Hiccup. Which just stated that Dagur finally left the Isle.

'What happened?'  
'Nothing. Had to get my nose popped back into place, though...'  
'Not what I meant...'  
'I know what you meant.' Which was shortly followed by, 'I think we should really talk. In person.'  
'Be there in a little while.'  
'Kay. Just walk in, no one else is home.'

Jack closed his phone, sat up and started putting on his converse before Bunny interupted him. "Where do you think you're going, mate?"

"I'm going to see Hiccup..."

"I do not think that is good idea." North said from the kitchen.

Jack let out a grumbling sigh, "You guys don't understand."

Jamie stopped what he was doing on the other side of the room and looked at him. "I don't want you to go, Jack.. What if he hurts you too?"

"He's not a bad person, Jamie. And I know he wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose." Jack said with a wide grin.

Tooth entered the conversation this time, "He just attacked that boy."

Jack slumped against the back of the couch, covering his eyes with his hands. Groaning, he muttered, "He was just protecting me..."

"What?" North said, not hearing any of what Jack said. He stood in the door way, holding a cup, steam rising out of the top.

Jack sat up straight, "he was just protecting me." He said again, looking at everyone in the room.

Up until now, Pitch was relatively silent. "And why would he need to do so?"

Hesitating a little, Jack scrunched his face up in thought, not sure how he was going to state the next part with little ears about. "He was trying to get us to do something..." and as an afterthought, he emphasized, "with him."

"Something like what?" Bunny asked, giving Jack an almost concerned look. Almost.

Another sigh, "he was trying to get us to sleep with him. And he kept trying and trying. Then he just came at me, and that's when Hiccup lost it and attacked him..." A brief pause before, "Are you going to let me go see him?"

"Yes, you are free, sounds like nice boy..." North said, all argument for Jack never to see Hiccup again lost with the explination. "Have fun!"

It didn't take long for Jack to reach Hiccup's house, and per orders, he just walked in, going straight up stairs, where Hiccup's room was, a light shining underneath the door.

"Hey, Mr. Horrendous..." He said as he opened the door slowly, looking around the room, with no sign of Hiccup, his eyes fell onto the bed at a sign of movement under the covers. Jack walked over to the bed, HIccup's back was pointed at him. He smiled when Hiccup lifted the blankets up in an invitation to climb in, which Jack accepted without thought, snuggling up behind him.

There was a long, thick silence, that was only filled with Hiccup having to breath through his mouth. Jack figured he was working himself up to start talking, so he just waited. Then Hiccup took a deep breath, let it out and said, "I'm kind of surprised your family let you come over here.."

"Yeah, well. You know; I'm much too tough for them to control!" Jack said, then took a moment for thought. "But, no, the only way that they would actually let me leave is if I told them why you started hitting him.

"You scared the shit out of Jamie.." Jack said after a short nod of understanding from Hiccup. 

"Should I talk to him or something?"

"Maybe after a while. I'm going to have to make sure he knows you're not dangerous, first."

"Understandable."

There was another long pause, with Hiccup trying to find any way to word what he was going to say next. After a few minutes and much debate, he finally mumbled, "I'm sorry I lied to you..."

It took Jack a little by surprise, and he stamered when he asked, "L-lied.. About what?"

Hiccup turned over and looked at him, Making a thoughtful face. "When I told you that the only people I've slept with were Astrid and Ruffnut..." He said, rolling over onto his other side so he was facing Jack.

Jack gave him a small smile. "I'm sure there was a pretty good reason not to mention Dagur..." They both had a little laugh at that.

Hiccup looked away for a short moment, before looking him straight in the eye. He swallowed hard before saying quietly, "I don't remember most of it."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow in thought.

Hiccup shrugged, "I-" He took a deep breath, looking away again. "I don't know. It was all sort of, sort of blurry. Um," he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, chewing on his bottom lip before continuing. "I remember him handing me something and me drinking it. Which, now I know was extremely stupid. But I was thirteen and waaay too trusting... The next thing I know I was trying to get him to get off of me, but he wouldn't, and it hurt so bad." As he was saying the last part, his eyes started watering and shoulders shook, he curled in on himself as much as he could without pushing Jack out of the way.

Jack adjusted himself so he could wrap his arms around Hiccup, pulling his closer and running his hand through the soft, aubrun hair. He didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what what to say to him, he just waited for Hiccup to cry it out.

When he was finally calmed down, with Jack still rubbing his hair, Jack asked, "did you ever tell anyone? Other than me." Hiccup shook his head, rubbing at his eyes, careful not to hit his nose too hard.

"No... Telling someone would be complaining. Complaining means you're a girly. And Vikings aren't girlies." Hiccup recited, as if he had been told that more often than not.

"That's just rediculous..." Jack scoffed, holding Hiccup a little tighter. "I hope you know that you can be a girly, complaining Viking with me whenever you need to, right?"

Hiccup laughed into Jack's sweatshirt, "I do now." He said, moving his head to look up at him with a smile, "thank you."

"Not a problem, Mr. Horrendous." Jack said, snuggling in closer to Hiccup.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Hiccup asked after a while.

"Pssh!" Jack mock laughed, "The only thing I'm mad about is you didn't talk to me for a week..."

"I thought you would be mad at me."

"Well, I'm not." Jack smirked, rubbing the back of HIccup's head again. He moved his foot forward a bit, expecting to hit cast. But nope. He hit two fleshy shins. "You got your cast off?"

"Yeah, a couple days ago."

"How does it feel?"

"It hurts so bad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the three chapter update! Hope you guys enjoyed! Love you!!!


	19. The Letter

Jack rarely ever checked the mail. He figured he should start doing so more often, because having to take a back pack or other large enough bag to the post office was just a little rediculous. But hey, he got a package from Jackson and Winter!

And that was the first thing he looked at when he got home. It was an old compositin notebook, with old faded letters that he could have sworn said 'Diary of Mary Katherine Frost 1993'. Why would Jackson send him a strangers diary. He flipped through the pages, not expecting anything to fall out.

There was a letter, and an old, fading picture of a young girl holding a baby.

Okay. This was all getting a little too weird... He picked up the letter, unfolded it and started reading.

'Jack,

Since I turned 18, the state finally allowed me to go through my parent's things. The diary I sent you was my mother's from before I was born. Hopefully you read this before reading it. The picture was my mom and a baby she had while in school, a couple years before she had me. I've seen it before many years ago, before we met, and she never told me who it was. Just read the diary. You'll finally have some answers...  
Winter and I really need to see you.  
-Jackson O.'

That was strange, even though it was in writing, Jack could feel the seriousness dripping off the page. He placed the letter in his lap and picked up the notebook.

He got comfortable on the couch and began reading.

'March 28, 1993  
Today wasn't a very good day. I mean, it was both a great and terrible day; I found out I am pregnant. I knew for a couple of days now that I must be; with the throwing up in the mornings and all. But it still came as such a shock. I won't know what to do with a baby and school. And my parents will either kill me, have a heart attack, or both. I can't tell them, but I have to.  
And the worst part is that the father, who is no me ex, wants nothing to do with it. My parent's don't even know about that, either. How am I going to tell them about that and about me being pregnant?  
Seventeen is way to young to have a baby. But I want to keep it. I'll manage with high school and college and a baby. Somehow.

 

March 31, 1993  
Am I insane for wanting to keep it? No one knows yet, so I can't ask anyone for advice. It's just me alone with my thoughts. I only found out about it a couple days ago, but God, I already love this kid.  
I hope I'm having a girl. I've always wanted a little girl. Not sure what I would name it yet, girl or boy. But I have plenty of time to think on it. I just hope it's healthy.

April 1, 1993  
The morning sickness is only getting worse every day. And I'm getting moody already. I snapped at my best friend about something completely stupid today at lunch. He took it pretty hard, and didn't talk to me for a while afterwards.  
I hope he's not still mad at me tomorrow; I can't live without that kid.

April 3, 1993  
Well, I've decided, tomorrow at school, I will tell Anthony (my best friend) about it. I just hope he'll still be my friend after he finds out. I just need someone to know; to help me regulate my thoughts before I tell my parents.  
I found myself watching a movie that I used to love when I was a kid; Snow White. And I cried. The first time I have ever cried during a movie. I guess it's just because I wanted to be married before I got pregnant. But I got a very hard lesson that life doesn't always work out the way you want it to.  
I just hope one day, I'll find my Prince Charming. Someone who doesn't care that I have a kid that's not their's. Someone who will love my baby as their own.

 

April 13, 1993  
Telling Anthony went very well. He was only upset that I didn't tell him as soon as I found out. And he's helping me with my mom and dad problem. He said that he'd be there when I told them if I wanted him to be. It was vey sweet of him, but I turned the offer down; I know they'll blame him for it if he were there. And there is no way in hell that I'd let him go down for this.  
I'm going to tell them soon. I have to. I have a feeling that I'm going to start showing very soon; I'm too skinny. And I'm not happy about it. I want to be able to hide it for a couple of months at least...  
I've already got so much planned for this baby. I want to move to a different state, somewhere that get's a lot of snow. I'm going to have it before I graduate, so I'll have to wait. But that won't be a very big problem. I hope.  
And I want to go camping at least twice a year, just me and my baby. Most likely Anthony too; I'm taking him with me even if he doesn't want to come.  
We're also going to go to Disneyland, or some other kind of theme park, once a year. I've never been, but I've heard it is simply amazing.

 

May 22, 1993  
I'm scared my baby isn't doing very well. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about, but I just can't help but think that I'm doing something very wrong. I'm taking my vitamins, but I feel that it's just not good enough.  
On another note; I told my parents last week. About both the father and baby. They were very quiet at first, which is never a very good sign. That always means that they're very upset.  
I know they wish that I would have told them sooner. And I also think they understand why I didn't.  
They asked me if I wanted to keep it, and I told them I wasn't sure yet. It was a complete lie, but I don't want to drown them with all this. I'll tell them when I'm good and ready.

 

May 28, 1993  
My parents took me to see a doctor today. Which was not as bad as I thought it would be. It's too early to tell what I', having yet, but at least I know now that my baby is healthy. And that's all that really matters.

In school, in literature, we learned about Norwgian mythology. And one of the stories we read was about the spirit of winter; Jack Frost. I think that, out of all the stories we've had to read in that class, that one is my favorite. Yeah, sure, the boy drowns in a frozen lake, but other than that, it's a very heartwarming story.  
I think that I have now changed my mind on what I want to have. I still want a girl, but right now I want a boy. And since I was lucky enough to have been born with the last name Frost, if I do have a boy, I am definitely going to name him Jack. I don't care what anyone may think, it would be so perfect to have my own little Jack Frost.

 

June 3, 1993  
Summer break started, and I just barely started showing. I'm really starting to wonder if it always takes this long. Right now, I can just pass it off as I'm getting a little chubby. I'm just glad that no one else but those whom I've already told know. It's just going to be a little hard to explain when I have to go back to school. By then, I'll be about six months, and, hopefully, I'll be very round and my baby will be healthy.  
My parents haven't asked me again if I want to keep it. And, honestly, I hope they know that I do and that's why they're not.  
Anthony asked me if I had thought of any names yet. And I told him about Jack, he said it would make me the most awesome parent he had ever met. Little things like that are why I love him. But I told him, honestly, that I have no idea what I'd name it if I had a girl. He told me I had plenty of time to decide.  
I just hope that I find a name before I go into labor.

 

June 10, 1993  
I had no idea that being pregnant was going to be so hard. I mean, its alright for having a little someone inside of you 24/7, but it's just so hot right now, and summer just started. And I'm just so tired all the time, it seems that all I do is sleep. It's rediculous. But Mom says it's a normal hormone thing, so I'm not worried.  
But, on a good note, my parents are taking me, Anthony and a couple of our friends camping next week, which I am totally excited for. I haven't been camping in years, and I have missed it so much! I just hope that I won't get too hot or sleep through the whole thing.

 

June 17, 1993  
Camping was so much fun! And I didn't get too tired either! So I only slept at night and sometimes a nap, just to regain some extra energy. I was finally able to tell my friends, who were half mad that I kept them in the dark half expecting something along the lines.  
We got to meet some pretty awesome people too, who were camping right next to us. Sometimes we ate dinner there, and they would come over for lunch once in a while. I met this really cute boy named Gregory Overland, who lives in Burgess too! But he goes to a different school than me and my friends. He's got the prettiest brown eyes that I have ever seen, and his hair is also brown, but with reddish hints in it. But he was so nice, I got an instant crush. And I hate it... Only because I might not ever see him again.  
It was almost like saying goodbye to old friends when we had to leave. But since we all live in Burgess, I'm more than sure that we'll all meet again sometime. Hopefully soon.

 

October 27, 1993  
I can't believe I lost my diary for over three months! And it was in an obvoius spot too! The bottom of my closet! I was so mad that I almost cried.  
Nothing too exciting really happened, except that I am having a boy! I'm too excited for words. I am going to have a little winter baby named Jack Frost. How cool is that!?  
School also started back up again, at the end of August. It was so stressful beforehand. But when no one treated me any differently, I liked school again. I have a free period, so I spend it in the library, researching babies and how to care for them. People say it comes naturally, but I still want to be extra prepared for when Jack is born.  
My friends and I went baby shopping last week. And even though I told them I didn't want them too, they spent waaay too much on my baby. But at least I have a ton of clothes for him now... I really do have the greatest friends on the planet.  
I wonder what he's going to look like. I spend most of my free time thinking of all the possibilities. What if he has dark hair like me? And blue eyes, I heard that if at least one of the parents has blue eyes, the child is more than likely to also have blue eyes. Though, I have brown eyes, but the 'father' has blue. What if he has dark skin like the sperm donor? Or light skin like me? There's just so many possibilities and it's starting to make my head hurt. I wonder if every new mother (or even father) feels like this.  
In any case, I'll find out soon enough what Jack will look like. Only two months to go!

November 1, 1993  
I really didn't feel like going out last night, for Halloween, but I'm kinda glad that I did. I got a ton of candy, which is already starting to make my stomach hurt, I just can't help myself.   
Anyways, I'm getting nervous about Jack coming... Maybe I won't be as good a mother as I hope I will. My mom told me it's natural, that it even happened to her. I found that really hard to believe; my mom is the least nervous person I have ever met!  
I hope she's right, and that it ends soon, I really can't stand feeling like I won't be good enough for my baby... But I'm going to keep my spirits high for him, and make the best of every moment we have together.

 

November 20, 1993  
It's almost been eight months since I found out I was going to have a baby. One month is too close. I don't think I am ready for this, I told my parents and they sat me down for a long talk earlier. They requested that I consider adoption, pointing out that I am simply not ready for this, that I have so much to look forward to and a baby would only make that hard, and I'm still in high school.  
But why can't I do all these things with a baby? Why can't I go to college while I still have him. Why am I not allowed to be a normal person and still have fun, and have a baby as well. I mean, yeah, I won't be able to go to parties... But I never did andyways.  
I don't know what to do. 

November 28, 1993  
I ran into a friend I made over the summer, during that camping trip with my friends, Gregory Overland, while at the mall getting some almost last minute Christmas presents and stuff for Jack. He was also doing some Christmas shopping when we bumped into each other.  
We sat and talked over lunch, which you never realize how good mall food is until you're pregnant and haven't eaten all day. Best. Hamburger. Ever...  
I don't know why, but he was just so easy to talk to, I just felt comfortable. He asked me how my pregnancy was going, and mentioned that I was much bigger than when he last saw me. Then, after a little while, I started spouting off all my random problems, like I thought he needed to know. He didn't seem to mind, though, which was nice. We talked about my parents wanting me to think about adoption. And he told me to think only about what I want to do.  
At the end of lunch, we walked around the mall together, with him giving me his number so we can stay in touch. All in all, today was a pretty good day.

December 1, 1993  
Christmas is almost here, and that means so is Jack. I'm excited, but nervous and scared. I almost have his room all set up, which, you know, is half of my room. I had my dad put the crib they used for me in the corner, it's till in good condition since it was only used once and we've never moved.  
Earlier this week, the day after Thanksgiving, I helped Mom set up the Christmas tree. I haven't done that in years, it felt nice to actually spend some time with my parents, with no one mentioning the baby.  
I had some time to myself this morning, while Mom and Dad went out shopping, so I really thought about what I was going to do.  
I started looking into the possibility of adoption. There's an orphanage in town, a couple blocks away from the school. I'll go look into it this weekend...

December 4, 1993  
Well, I went down to the orphange with Anthony today. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It seems like a nice enough environment.   
They gave me a tour around the property, and showed me all kinds of fun things that the kids do, like games, arts and crafts, and sports. They also have their own school rooms.  
I still haven't come close to making up my mind, and they aren't pushing me to decide on something.  
Maybe, if it was this place, I wouldn't be so against giving my baby up for adoption.

December 10, 1993  
I've weighed my options about raising Jack by myself, with the help of extensive research, and have come to my final conclusion... I'm not ready for a baby; I can't even take care of myself.  
I love my baby, and I know that I will have to remind myself every day that I am making the right choice for him. I've signed the papers over at the orphanage. But by State Law, I will have the first 48 hours with Jack to make a final decision.  
I hope I'm making the right choice...

December 16, 1993  
Last night I went into labor. It hurt so much, and I was scared to death. But I saw That beautiful little boy, with his snow white hair and ice blue eyes, and everything was better, and I had him for at least two days.  
My friends came to see me in the hospital, which was very much appreciated. They asked me what I was going to do. And honestly, I have thought about changing my mind again and keep him. But I know now that that wouldn't be fair for me or him. He deserves a better life than I can give him.  
This is the hardest thing I will ever have to do in my life, I'm sure of it. I'm going to miss my little snow flake...

May 8, 1995  
So many years have gone by, and I can't believe I still have my old diary from high school... There were some pages left that I hadn't written in yet, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to write in it some more.  
Since the last time I wrote, so much has happened. I graduated high school at the top of my class, started dating the most wonderful man in the world and got married. You may remember reading about him in here, Gregory Overland. And a couple weeks ago, I gave birth to my second baby. Another little boy, who Greg and I have decided to name after Jack, his name is Jackson. And he's more than perfect. I'm sure Jack would have loved having him as a little brother.  
I always think about him, and wonder where he is and how he's doing, what he looks like now. I have so many questions. Has he been adopted yet? (Though I'm sure he has, who could say no to that?) Is he happy? How much trouble does he get himself into? Does he hate me for giving him up? Does he ever think about finding me one day? Not a single day goes by that I don't regret giving him away. I just wish I could go back in time and stop myself from ever signing those papers. I would give anything to be able to hold him in my arms right now.  
He's almost two years old now. Almost two years ago, I made a horrible mistake...'

By the time he finished reading, he was crying. He really needed to talk to someone, so he dug his phone out of his pocket and called the first person he could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! This is the last chapter in the three chapter update! I hope you enjoyed my wordgasm!! I know I did. Comments are always welcome! And if you guys want to see anything in an upcoming chapter, like a conversation, or event, let me know and I will do my best to please!


	20. Sometimes You Just Have To Give it to Them Straight

Hiccup was jolted awake by his phone going off. Squinting, he looked at the name before he answered. "Hello?" He asked grumpily. Only for Jack would he except a call this late in the afternoon.

All grump was thrown out the window when Jack responded with a, "Hiccup, I need you..." And HIccup knew he was crying. Not only because the snuffling, or the craking in his voice, but because he felt it. In his belly...

"I'll be right there." Hiccup said, hanging up his phone and getting out of bed, ignoring the cool temperature of his room, or the fact that he was pulling a sweatshirt on over his pajamas, and walking out of the house with no shoes on.

When he got to Jack's, which he needed directions for, since he'd never actually been there yet, he found Jack curled up on the couch, hugging himself while still letting out little sobs once in a while. They continued again full force when Hiccup snuggled in behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around him, leaning his head on Jack's shoulder.

Only when the sobs lessened, did Hiccup ask, "What's the matter?"

Jack had been clutching the notebook, and he handed it to Hiccup without a word. "What's this?" Hiccup asked, taking it and looking at it curiously.

Wiping at his eyes, Jack sniffed and said, "It's my mom's diary."

Hiccup was almost speechless, but not enough so that he didn't ask, "How did you get it?"

"Jackson sent it..."

"How did he get it...?" Hiccup was a little more than confused.

"... It was his mom's too." There was a moment of still silence before Jack said, "Just read it."

Hiccup did as told as best he could, holding the notebook with one hand while the other continued to stroke Jack's hair. Once he was done, he closed the diary and dropped it on the table. "I really don't know what to say about this..." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Jack again.

Jack scoffed, snuggling back against Hiccup's chest, "yeah, that makes two of us."

 

After another moment of silence, with Hiccup moving so he wasn't almost falling off the couch, Jack gasped and shivered. "Your feet are so fucking cold." He wimpered, moving his own legs around Hiccup's feet to warm them up.

"Well, I kind of didn't put any shoes on before I left." Jack turned to look at him with a curious look. "There was something wrong, and shoes didn't seem that important at the time.."

Jack gave him a smirk, "Warm me up?"

Hiccup gave him a smirk in return, "and how do you suggest I do that?" He asked, knowing exactly what Jack meant. He was just messing with him.  
\---  
Jack gripped the carpet in a tight fist, hisbody moving with the force of Hiccup's thrusts. He arched his back as best he could, his stomach hitting the plush carpet underneath him, his hips lifting a little higher.

He let out a surprised yelp when Hiccup grabbed a handful of his hair, tilting his head to reveal his neck, which quickly had a set of teeth digging into it.

Hiccup's hips moved faster, driving in deeper when Jack reached back and grabbed hold of the back of Hiccup's leg, fingers tightening around the soft fabric of pajama bottoms.

"Hi-Hicca. I'm gonna-"Jack came with a loud yell, both hands clenching and un-clenching around what they were holding. Now would have been a very bad time for someone to walk in on them.

Unfortunately for them, someone did. It was Jamie, and he let out a startled gasp, dropping his backpack on the floor in the doorway. For someone who didn't know better, the look on Jack's face would have made one think that he was being viciously mauled. Well.. He was, but not in the way Jamie thought.

In a freak panic, Jack started flailing about, pushing Hiccup off of him and scrambling to put at least some of his clothes on.

A little more calmly, Hiccup pulled his pants back up, and walked out of the living room, heading to where he thought the bathroom might be located. Hoping to take care of his erection while Jack talked to Jamie.

Watching Hiccup leave, Jack turned to Jamie with a sheepish smile, having hardly an idea of where the hell to start. "Uh, Jamie... How much of that did you see?" He asked, voice a little more serious than usual.

Jamie looked hurt and confused. "Enough to know that you lied to me.."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that he wouldn't hurt you. And from what I saw, he was hurting you a lot."

Jack's face paled. Which was impressive considering. "Oh. Jamie, come here." He said, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to him. When Jamie joined him, still looking a little peeved, he tried his best to explain. "He wasn't hurting me."

"That is exactly the opposite of what it looked like." Jamie said, giving Jack a very pointed look.

There was a very prominent blush on his face, and he hoped Hiccup couldn't hear them. "Okay, I'll give you that one... But, Jamie, I promise it didn't hurt at all. Exact opposite in fact..." He mumbled that part under his breath.

"What where you doing anyways?" Jamie asked, succeeding in asking the one thing Jack wanted him not to ask. 

"Well," Jack started, taking a long moment to gather his thoughts. "you see. It's something adults do."

"Why?"

Jack was pretty sure by the end of this conversation, he was going to be a little crazy. Not to mention how Tooth was going to react to all this. "Okay. Um. They do it..." A pause for a moment to think. "They do it to make babies."

"Why are you and HIccup trying to make a baby? Isn't he going to buy some?"

"No. He's not buying them, he's adopting them.."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, no, not really..."

"Okay, so does this mean that you're pregnant now?" Jamie asked, giving Jack an almost sympathetic look. "I remember when mom was pregnant with Sophie... It wasn't pretty."

"What? No, Jamie, I'm not pregnant. Oh man this is awkward" Jack said, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, can we just pretend that this never happened?"

Jamie didn't respond for a while. But with a thoughtfuil look, he nodded, getting a sigh of relief from jack in return. And with a mischevious grin, that would have made Jack proud under any other circumstances, he said, "I just your desert for the next three months!" And he got up and ran for the front door, waving before he made his way back outside.

"Okay." Jack said, shaking his head as he got up, As he made his way down the hall to the room that he saw Hiccup disappear into, he heard Hiccup's excited chatter. He opened the door, when the talking stopped, just before Hiccup was about to open the door as well. The huge smile on his face confused him.

"I get visitation!" Hiccup said, almost too quickly for Jack to understand.

"Okay, uh. What?" Jack asked, looking down briefly, spotting something that gave him an idea.

"Toothless and Babytooth. They're bringing them down for my next week off. I get to keep them the whole week."

Jack was finally grasping what Hiccup was saying, and he grabbed HIccup's hands and hopped around the room a couple times. "Really?! That's amazing!"

After they both calmed down, Hiccup's look softened, and he frowned. "I need to get a crib..." He said, staring off into space. "Maybe my parents still have mine?" He asked absentmindedly, then looked at Jack. "Wanna come with me while I look?"

Jack smile a mischievous smile, quite like the one Jamie gave him only moments before. "Yes, I'll go with you. But first..." He said, running his fingers down Hiccup's bare chest, until he got to the waistband of green pajama pants, "let me help you with this?" He pulled Hiccup closer with hands on his hips, feeling that he still had an erection, which had gone down due to the conversation he was having moments before.

He got a somewhat startled reaction from Hiccup, who wasn't complaining in the least, as he pushed him back into the room and into a seated position on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. You guys, I am so sorry that this took so long. It was really hard to try an think of something that could live up to the last chapter. Plus you get a bonus chapter! So I hope I made up for it with that. Again I am so sorry for making you all wait so much, and thank you for not leaving!


	21. The Job of a Parent is Never Complete

"Mom!" Hiccup yelled after about an hour of him and Jack scavenging through one of the many storage buildings in the Isle. "Us Isle dwellers have a tendency to break things, so we save everything we can..." Hiccup explained upon opening the garage-like door.

Jack had to admit that he was indeed pretty impressed. Not only by the quantity of stuff that had been collected during both of Hiccup's parent's adolescence, but also during Hiccup's whole life.

He was currently going through photo albums, one of the very many. At the moment, he was trying hard not to laugh at the scrawny fish-bone that Hiccup used to be while a teenager. Trying, but failing miserably.

"How old were you in this one?" Jack asked, showing Hiccup the picture.

"17. You're not helping." Hiccup grumbled a little bit, then he walked over to the door and yelled again.

A couple minutes later, Valhallarama made her way out to where they were. "What? Hi, Jack."

"See, she gets it." Jack said absently, flipping through the pages of the album. "Awe! You were a cute little baby!"

"Still not helping. Mom, where is the crib you and dad used for me when I was a baby?"

Valhallarama gave him an incredulous look. "In the basement. Where its been since you were one. Why?"

"Because I need it."

"Why?"

"Because, I get visitation of the babies on my next wek off. Do you think Snotlout's is still in one piece?"

"It's also in the basement." At the look she got from HIccup, she explained, "your uncle asked if we could hold onto it for them."

"Well, could I use them?"

"I don't see how it would hurt. I'll help you take them up to your room."

Jack stood straight from leaning his butt on a table, still holding the album. "Can I take this with?"

"Please don't" Hiccup said as he followed his mother out of the building.

"Go ahead, maybe later I'll embarrass Hiccup with baby stories."

"I'd like that very much." Jack said, sending a shit-eating grin in Hiccup's direction as he followed the tow towards the house.  
\----  
"And he would not keep his pants on no matter what we tried!" Valhallarama laughed, banging a hand on the kitchen table as she did.

Hiccup was keeping himself busy making tea, just so he wouldn't have to listen to his mother's stories of his younger years. Even though he could still hear every word.

"Once, we even tried chaining them up. He managed to get the pants off without moving the chains."

Hiccup came up to the table with three cups of hot tea. "Mom, please stop?" He asked as he sat down between the two.

"Ne'er." She said, reaching out with both hands to put another little braid in his hair.

Jack smirked as he said, "Well, at least I know that he could never keep his pants on..."

"You should have seen him at three!" Valhllarama laughed again.

"You both are evil..." Hiccup groaned, banging his head on the table loudly.

Stoik walked in then with a questioning look on his face, "What's with all the racket?"

"Telling baby Hiccup stories" Jack said, ignoring the death glare he got from Hiccup.

"Oh! Excellent! Wat age are we at?" Stoik boomed, taking the only seat left, next to his wife. 

"It's all in the open."

Stoik thought for a moment, then said, "Val, you remember when he was two, and we were potty training, or at least trying to... And he went in his underwear, but instead of telling any of us, he stucka garden hose down his pants."

"Oh! The look on his face when he noticed we had seen the whole thing."

"He cried for hours it seemed like!"

Everyone but Hiccup was not laughing. Hiccup was feeling like he was going to die of embarassment.

"Guys, please..."

"Or when he met the Bog Burglars for the first time?"

"He was so terrified of Bertha's breasts that he wouldn't come outside until they left."

Jack sent a confused look to Hiccup, who held his arms out in a large circle in front of him to demonstrate the size.

"They don't call her Big Boobied Bertha for nothing."

"No, no they don't." Valhallarama said, "how long did it take for him to finally talk to her?"

"Two years I think."

"Oh, Stoik! Did Hiccup tell you the news?" Valhallarama asked, and Hiccup lifted his head up off the table.

"No," Stoik said, looking to Hiccup. "What is it, son?"

"I get the babies for a week on my next week off." Hiccup smiled, for the first time in what felt like forever. (but was only half an hour.)

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"No," Hiccup said, and everyone gave Stoik a curious look. "What?"

"You'll have them for Thorsday Thursday!"

"Oh, that's right. That's coming up,isn't it?"

"That's right it is." Stoik turned to look at Jack. "You're coming too, right, son?"

"Sure." Jack said with a shrug, then sked, "what is it?"

"It's a celebration we hold each year to thank Thor for not abandoning us." Hiccup said, then stopped to think. "Well, sort of, you'll just have to see."

"Alrighty then, sounds fun."

"But," Stoik started, turning his attention back to Hiccup, "That's good to hear son. Any idea when they are yours?"

"Well, the only thing I really need to do is find my own place. Because you know, space issues..." Hiccup said quietly, looking at both his parents.

It took a while for a responce (but they didn't look too upset), Valhallarama spoke up. "If you need any help with anything, just let us know.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, and Jack's phone started going off, making everyone jump. He pulled it out of his pocket and hurried to a different room.

A minute or two later, he poked his head arounf the corner, "Mr. Horrendous?" He asked, waiting for Hiccup to acknowledge him. "Would you mind giving me a ride to North's?" He put the phone back to his ear, "What? He says you should come to."  
He listened to the other on the phone for a brief minute, "Valhallarama, Stoik, you're invited too."

"To what?" Hiccup asked, standing to take the cups back to the sink, pushing his chair in with his foot as he went.

"He made to much food and the concept of 'leftovers' is completely lost on him." Jack said, returning to the kitchen to push in his chair. He paused to give Valhallarama and Stoik an expectant look.

"Oh, sorry dear. Yes, we'd love to come. I was actually looking for an excuse not to cook today..." Valhallarama said, muttering the last part under her breath, a large smile growing on her lips as she stood from the table. She gave Hiccup a devious grin as she said, "We can continue our recolection of Hiccup's younger years..."

You could feel the groan that came from the kitchen sink it was so filled with dread. "Just shoot me now..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a bit. Okay, thanks Dad, bye." Jack said, hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket. "Oh, Mr. Horrendous, Tooth said she has some baby clothes if you want them. Boy and girl, so that's not an issue."

Hiccup let out a relieved sigh, "That'd be great, less stuff I have to buy.." Hiccup said to himself as he rinsed the out the cups. He turned to Stoik, "We taking my car, or the beast?"

"Might as well take yours; draws less attention." Stoik said, walking up to Hiccups and holding out his hand.

Hiccup dug into his pocket for the keys and, getiing a strange look from Jack, he handed them to Stoik and said, "he's a backseat driver and doesn't like the way I drive. Besides, he has a hard time fitting in the back seat."

"What's wrong with the way you drive?"

"I go the speed limit."  
\---

"How did he manage to make too much lasagna?" Hiccup asked, helping Jack carry the plates and silverware to the dinig room table.

"Don't make snap judgemets like that Hiccup; he did that on purpose. He mentioned something about meeting the reason for all of this a litlle while ago. Which is why he was so disapointed about not seeing the Isle. So here we are..." Jack said with a laugh, giving Hiccup a smile.

"Wait. You just gestured to all of me..."

"My hands are full Hiccup. How could I gesture to any of you?"

"You did it with eyes.. I could feel their gesturing gaze." Hiccup said as they walked into the dining room, catching the attention of the three adults.

"What are you talking about?" Valhallarama asked, truly and honestly curious about a conversation that would make anyone say something like that.

"He gestured to all of me... With his eyes."

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense..."

Jack laughed at a thought that went through his head, not meaning to do sa as loudly as he did. When all eyes fell on him, he simply said, "Oh, just got a mental image of what you guys were telling me earlier."

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup muttered, nudging Jack a little.

"What was that?" North asked, reaching out to take the plates from Jack.

"They were telling me stories from when Hiccup was a baby."

"Would you like to hear some?" Stoik asked, earning a loud and long groan from Hiccup.

"Dad, why?"

"I am your father, and it is my job."

"But why now?"

"Because the job of a parent never ends... This just so happens to be the most important one."


End file.
